How I got transported to a different planet
by ArtemisWolfRose
Summary: Luna Henson has lived on Earth her whole life and lives in secret, until a giant worm somehow took her to Shuggazoom...Now she has to fight evil and figure out the mazes of being on a team.
1. Chapter 1

How I got transported to a different planet by a giant worm…

I was on my back in a field of flowers that only I knew about. I opened my silver eyes and looked at the vast, cloudless sky. And in case you're wondering, NO I'M NOT BLIND! I felt the sun shine on my pale skin and I could tell that my silver hair that was waist long and fell in a gentle curl near the tips was getting bathed in the sun as well. I sat up and looked around, yup it was still me myself and I who knew about this place, and I lived here so it was nice. To tell you the truth, I'm a mute so I have no need for a phone but it would be nice to actually know what my voice sounds like now a days. You'd probably want some of my background.

Well, let's just start with how and when I lost my voice. When I was little, my house caught on fire and I was so traumatized in the aftermath that I lost my voice for good and the only memory I have of my family is a picture from before the fire. I had a grandma, mom, dad, and older brother. People say I had my mom's hair, dad's eyes and grandma's hands from when she was my age, which is 15. I have long fingers, which means a musical talent. My brother had black hair and silver eyes along with a cocky grin. My mom was beautiful; she had long silver hair and blue eyes along with the same pale skin as mine. My father was very handsome with jet-black hair and silver eyes with peach skin, which was passed on to my brother.

I really wish I could remember them, would have been so fun, even if my brother was annoying. I got out my MP3 and listened to Heaven by DJ Sammy.

Baby, you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms (my arms)

I'm finding it hard to believe (believe)

We're in heaven

We're in heaven

Oh, thinking about our younger years

There was only you and me

We were young and wild and free

Now, nothing can take you away from me

We've been down that road before

But that's over now (over now)

You keep me coming back for more

Baby, you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe (believe)

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see (to see)

We're in heaven

We're in heaven

No, nothing can change

What you mean to me (oh)

There's a lot that I could say

But just hold me now (hold me now)

'Cause our love will light the way

Baby, you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see (to see)

We're in heaven (Heaven)

Now our dreams are coming true

Through the good times and the bad

I'll be standing there by you

We're in heaven

(Instrumental)

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see (to see)

We're in heaven  Ohh, ohh, ohh Ohh, ohh, ohh

We're in heaven

When the song was done I put my MP3 away and sat up and dusted off my clothes. I was wearing a white tank top hoodie with a blue stripe that had a light blue star in the middle, jeans, and tennis shoes. I had black fingerless gloves on and a necklace with a star on it.

I headed home at a run. I soon came to my home, which was a simple one-story house that had the basics (Kitchen, bathroom, living room, bedroom.) I walked to the couch and started drawing. For some reason I draw thing that make no sense, this includes robot monkeys. I've been drawing them for some time now; I even gave them names and personalities. I drew a silver one whose name was Antauri and was the spiritual advisor. A yellow one named Nova and she was the only girl but the combat specialist. A blue one named Gibson and he was the science expert. A red one named Sparks and he was the piloting expert. A green one named Otto who was a pretty good mechanic, and the only human named Chiro. I saw a bird perch at the window, so I opened it and the small robin flew in and landed on my shoulder. I swiftly walked into the kitchen and gave the bird some seeds. This was one advantage about being a mute, for some reason animals weren't as afraid of me. As the robin was pecking the food out of my hand I noticed that the sky started to get dark at a rapid pace.

I ran outside to see what was going on with the robin still on my shoulder. It looked like a giant worm was causing an eclipse. My eyes widened, whatever was happening gave me a sense that it is not good. I quickly looked around to see if anyone was playing a trick on me, well no one was because this was my secret field. I then felt very dizzy and passed out, and the robin stayed by me.


	2. New friends and rooms

I woke up to find myself under a heap of boxes. As I started to clear my mind a bit I remembered that the robin was with me so I tried to move but I wasn't going anywhere. The boxes had me stuck. I heard chirping and looked up to see the small robin in front of me. I tried to reach out to pick it up, but I couldn't move my hands so it just hopped on my head. After a while there was a huge rumbling and some of the boxes shifted just enough to let me out.

I found an air vent but it was too small for me to fit, so I had Ruby help find a way out. ( I decided to name her seeing that we were going to spend plenty of time together.) I lifted her to the air vent by balancing on some boxes. She flew through the vent until she was out of sight. I sat down and waited for her to come back, which was really boring, so I started practicing my martial arts. I learned from watching a class that was in the town five miles away from my field. I ran there every other day so I'm pretty fit. I was practicing when I heard a voice outside of the room. I dived behind a tower of boxes and peeked around to see who entered the room. It was a green bionic monkey walking with a boy about 13 (I'm guessing) with a happy look.

" I'm glad that worm is gone, finally." The boy said.

" Yeah, now we can kick back and not worry 'till we get home." The monkey replied with a grin. I placed one of my hands on my knee to feel bare skin. I looked down to see that my jeans had been cut to look like shorts, but I liked the look so I didn't panic and my shirt was unchanged.

" So why did Antauri tell us to come here again?" The boy asked.

" He said something about another presence in the robot." The monkey replied. I tensed up and clenched my fists. I hope that they weren't talking about me! Then, as if on queue, Ruby flew in chirping like mad and started pecking at the boy's head.

" Hey! Get off! Otto, little help here!" The boy yelled.

" Don't worry Chiro, I got it!" The monkey I now knew as Otto reassured. He started to flail his hands around Chiro's head trying to smack the bird away. I couldn't help but let out a soundless giggle at how strange they looked.

While they were busy I managed to sneak out and when I rounded the corner Ruby perched on my shoulder. I wandered through the maze of a robot for what seemed like hours. I finally sat down from exhaustion and leaned my back up against the wall. I just sat there for about ten minutes and then looked for a way out. I managed to wander into what looked like the main room where Otto and Chiro and several other monkeys. So I hid behind one of the seats and stayed in the shadows. I had to hold Ruby so she wouldn't blow our cover.

" We didn't find anything in the entire robot." The yellow monkey said exhausted.

" Actually, we found a bird that tried to attack us." Otto said.

" Why would there be a bird here! We're in deep space!" The red one said in disbelief. When he said that all my hopes of getting out of here evaporated. I let Ruby go and she flew up to the ceiling and circled around chirping.

" There it is!" Chiro yelled.

" Grab it!" The yellow one said. Almost everyone tried to grab Ruby, except for the silver monkey who was staring right where I was hiding. I felt something try to push me out, but I held on to the seat as long as I could. Ruby dived down and soon started pecking the silver monkeys head. He then grabbed her but in a way gently.

" This isn't the presence I was talking about, she's over there." The silver monkey stated and pointed in my direction.

" Who's there I…!" The blue one trailed off as I stepped out.

" Whoa…didn't see that coming." The red one said. I simply looked away shyly. I couldn't tell them anything about that I was from Earth and a giant worm knocked me out.

" Well, it'd be rude not to introduce ourselves. Hi, I'm Nova." The yellow monkey shook my hand.

" I am Mr. Hal Gibson, do not call me Mr., nor Hal, just Gibson." I nodded.

" I'm Sparks, head pilot." The red one said with a cocky tone in his voice.

" Hi, I'm Otto!" I already knew his name, but he didn't know that.

" I am Antauri and it's a pleasure to meet you." The silver monkey put his fist in his palm and I gave a respectful bow.

" The names Chiro, nice to meet you Ms…." Chiro held out his hand. I opened my mouth but in all the excitement I forgot that I couldn't tell them my name!

" What's wrong, too shy?" Sparks said. I am really shy, but how can I tell them I'm a mute? I thought and thought but I couldn't think of a way. I don't know sign language because I didn't need it until now.

" Cat got your tongue?" Otto asked with a laugh. I gave a small glare that was enough to make him stop laughing.

"We're not going waste our time playing charades. Now, will you please tell us your name?" Gibson asked. I shook my head and the weirdest thing happened. Otto got a bright light out and shined it in my face making me squint.

" Where were you on the night of yesterday of last June?" He said like a cop would. I looked at him like he was crazy still squinting from the light that was in my eyes. I was sitting down in a seat 'cause I was exhausted from walking and for some reason I had MAJOR jet lag. " Well, are ya gonna talk or not?" Otto said a little more demanding and harsh that before. I really hated that kind of voice and turned my head and shut my eyes tightly.

" Otto! Cut it out, you're scaring her!" Nova said accusingly.

" What? It always works in the cop shows!" Otto defended.

" Maybe we need a gentler approach…" Gibson suggested. Antauri walked up to me with an extended hand.

" I'm sorry if we scared you. We just want to help, and we can't if we don't know your name." He said in a calm voice. I looked down with a sad look and closed my eyes. I really need some explanations and if they needed to know my name Ruby and I might never get home. I remembered that my necklace had my name on it. It never came to mind because I only looked at it once when my mother showed it to me. I showed my necklace to Antauri and he saw my name.

" Luna?" He asked. I nodded and gave a small smile and Ruby landed on my shoulder.

" Well, why didn't you say so?" Sparks asked. I put my necklace back under my shirt and looked at my feet.

" It's because she's a mute, am I right?" Gibson explained and I gave a shy nod.

" Really? Uh, what's a mute?" Otto asked.

" It's when you can't speak even if you tried…" Nova said.

" How'd you figure that out?" Chiro asked. I was curious too, not many people have realized that I was a mute so fast.

" The main give away was how the robin responded to her." Everyone looked confused. " Most birds would never be so willing and relaxed when approaching a human. But they are a little calmer when around mutes for some reason. And didn't you notice when she was scared she didn't make a sound?" He pointed out.

" Oh, yeah…most people would at least whimper." Nova realized.

" So, she didn't send that bird to attack us?" Otto asked. He rubbed his head remembering when Ruby attacked him.

" Not at all, the bird probably sensed her fear." Gibson said.

" Oh, yeah. I forgot most animals could do that." Chiro said.

" Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat." Sparks said with a yawn. And that struck the ultimate question…where am I going to stay?

" Seeing that she might be staying with us for a while, she could use the extra room, but that will take a few days to get ready." Gibson said.

" So…she's gonna have to stay with one of us?" Otto asked. I was a bit confused too, but for all I cared I could sleep out here as long as I slept.

" Well, It won't be me! I don't want a girl staying in my room!" Chiro said. I agreed, it would feel a bit weird staying in the same room as him.

" Unfortunately, Luna can't stay in my room…I'm still trying to repair it after punching my punching bag through the wall." Nova said with a bit of embarrassment in her voice. I couldn't help but give a small smile. I could just picture her trying to explain what happened to the wall.

" Not in my room, it's way too messy!" Otto said truthfully.

" Sparks is out of the question and I'm working on an experiment that might harm her if out of control." Gibson said.

" WHAT? How am I out of the question?" Sparks yelled. Everyone else (except me) looked at him as if it was obvious.

" Well, that leaves Antauri. What do you say?" Chiro said. I looked over at the silver monkey who had his arms crossed.

" Of coarse she can. I won't mind." He said coolly. I hugged him. He, however remained still and when I let go he led me up the tube to his room. I thought it was very interesting and gawked at the scolls on the walls that had beautiful paintings on them.

Later that night, I got ready for sleep. Chiro had some extra PJ's that were too big for him. (I'm as tall as Aroura Six.) They fit me perfectly and they were cozy. I entered Antauri's room and in my opinion it was pretty cool. He had a mat with a pillow and blanket on it.

" I am sorry I don't have much more, I hope you don't mind." He startled me and made me jump a bit. I turned to him to see that he was levitating. I shook my head as if to say it was all right, but he got what I was saying. Ruby perched on my shoulder and nuzzled me under my chin and I gave a silent giggle. I crawled onto the mat and under the covers while Antauri got into his bed.

" Good night, Luna." He said. I looked at him and nodded, as soon as I lay my head on the pillow I got very drowsy and was soon asleep,

Antauri's POV

I heard Luna walk in and took my mind off meditating and looked at her.

" I am sorry I don't have much more, I hope you don't mind." I told her from behind. She jumped a bit but soon recovered. She shook her head as if saying that she didn't mind. Her robin perched on her shoulder and nuzzled her under the chin, Luna made a silent giggle. She looked rather cute…WAIT! What am I thinking? She was a human that I knew almost nothing about, perhaps the fact that I was tired was getting to me.

We climbed into our beds and said goodnight. She was soon asleep and the robin nestled next to her head and fell asleep as well. I watched her sleep and noted how peaceful she looked, and soon I fell asleep as well, but not without telling her good night.


	3. The Dream and Part of the Team

I woke up to find Antauri still asleep, so I slowly got up, still in my PJs, and tip toed to the observation bay. I sat down and hugged my knees. I stared out in the endless horizon that was space, my head filled with many questions. Too many to mention at that matter. Tried to see if I could find any of the constellations that I could see back home. I found the Big Dipper, Little Dipper, Leo, Cancer, and Pegasus, but that was it. I know a lot about astronomy and knew every comet, constellation, and dates of eclipses by heart. My favorite thing to learn about were the comets, I even got to see one, that's what got me interested. All these stars reminded me of home. Since I was far from a city, I could see them perfectly, and I always came outside just to see them. A stray tear fell down my cheek as I gazed out.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Antauri giving me a sympathetic smile. He wiped the tear from my face, but before more came spilling out I turned and tried to fight them back. I failed terribly, and I felt rivers of tears flow down my cheeks. I didn't know why, I don't cry very often so I was a bit surprised at how much I missed home.

" Please, don't cry…" I heard Antauri whisper as he cupped my chin with his hand. I wiped the tears away and gave him a smile saying that I'm going to be all right. He walked out leaving me still in the observation bay. Ruby soon came flying in and perched on my knee and I started to stroke her head. I stood up after ten minutes and headed back to change into regular clothes.

When I was done changing, I walked into the main room and saw everyone there.

" Ah, Luna, just who we needed to talk to." Gibson said. I tilted my head to the side.

" If you're going to travel with us, we need to see if you have any fighting skills. Nothing special, just the basics." Nova explained. A sly grin spread across my face, but quickly turned back into the sweet innocent smile I usually wear.

They led me to a training area where I stood in the blank room that had a few pillars scattered around randomly. I stood there with a calm look while with the team, Ruby was trying everything to get out of her cage.

Chiro had a helmet on just in case Ruby got out. Nova said he wouldn't need it, but he just shook his head.

" Ya ready Luna?" Sparks asked. I nodded with a smile, they still didn't know that I was a master of three martial arts. Kappuara, Kung Fu, and Tai Chi. So basically, I'm one kick butt chick when I need to be! I'm still pretty shy, but hey, I have to have SOME edge! Anyways, I stood there patiently waiting for anything to jump out at me. Soon a robot came lunging at me I quickly flipped out of the way. And during that flip, I kicked the robot so it fell backwards. The whole team, including Ruby, was astonished. What happened to the shy girl they met last night?

I was beating up robots like they were a joke! Even I was surprised, let alone having fun. Okay, this sounds weird, I'm an extremely shy girl who is a mute, and I'm having fun kicking robot butt! Told ya, weird.

Soon I was totally done and was on my way out of the training area, but as soon as I did, I collapsed out-cold.

The team ran to Luna to see if she was okay, right after she left the room we heard a noise that sounded like something dropping. They soon found Luna on the ground, unconscious.

" Well, there's nothing wrong, she just worked a bit too hard." Gibson said checking her pulse. There were sighs of relief knowing that it was just fatigue. They took her to Antauri's room so she could get the rest she needed, and later discussed her stay.

" I say she can stay as long as she likes! I mean, she's a great fighter!" Otto said enthusiastically.

" Yeah, and she's nice." Nova agreed.

" She is, but not her bird." Chiro said. He REALLY didn't like Ruby much. He felt a bit uneasy about letting her out of her cage, but she just flew in after Luna.

" Quit hating the bird Chiro, it'll never attack you again, promise." Sparks said trying to calm him down. Which worked, a little, Chiro still wanted to see Luna tell (in a way) Ruby to not attack him.

" Her fighting skills are impressive, but will she survive with them alone? Remember, Skeleton King isn't our only enemy." Antauri said with concern. This was true, for all they knew, Mandarin could have survived the exploding worm. Plus, the Wigglenog wasn't exactly a big fan of theirs.

" True, but what if we were to ask of a bit of her past. She might have some experience in such, not exact, but similar." Gibson ssuggested.

" And HOW do you expect us to do that? She's a mute, remember?" Sparks pointed out.

" Oh, right…This certainly will not be easy…" Gibson said in defeat. Sparks had a smug grin for correcting Gibson, who was glaring at Sparks. Everyone was deep in thought trying to figure out a way Luna wouldn't get hurt without getting in the way. At least 'till they got back to Shuggazoom…

" What if she could help us fight? We wouldn't have to hide her and she would be useful." Chiro said. The rest of the team agreed, if she could help out they might even make her a part of the team. Then they heard a soft chirp and saw a tired looking Luna standing not too far away. Before anyone could speak, the robot shook violently making everyone fall over.

My POV

I woke up back in Antauri's room with a jolt. I just had a frightening dream that was also very weird. There was an orange monkey that looked half skeleton fighting off the Hyperforce…and winning. And there were two other monkeys, one purple with lime green stripes and eyes, and the other was an aqua color with violet eyes. They were all in a terrible condition, Chiro was on the ground with an injured arm, the two other monkeys were literally in the wall, Nova was knocked out and so was Sparks. Otto was stuck in-between two rocks and Gibson was trying help the aqua monkey regain consciousness. I looked around to see a horror I never wanted to see. Antauri was lying motionless on the floor, I ran to him but noticed that my hands were not my own, but like the monkey teams. I ignored that and tried to see if Antauri was okay. I realized that he was dead, and anger and grief rose within me, before I knew it there was a bright silver light and that's when I woke up. I got up and Ruby perched herself on my shoulder.

I walked out into the main room and Ruby made a small chirp and everyone looked my way. Before anything was said there was a huge jolt and I tumbled backwards, for I was the only one not sitting down…

_Note to Self: Brace myself at all times._

I saw on the screen another ship, but this one did not look friendly…I scrambled to the controls and started typing quickly.

" Luna? What are you doing?" Gibson asked and when he saw what I was doing his mouth dropped.

" What?" Otto said.

" She's hacking into the other ship's computer system!" Gibson said dumbfounded. I, yes I, was hacking into another ship's system. It's not that hard…when you've done it nearly a million times while not getting caught by the other computer's security. It's how I managed to fool society into thinking I didn't exist. It was pretty smart if you ask me, and I'm not telling you how I did it.

" I didn't know you were a hacker!" Nova said amazed. I shrugged my shoulders as if it was no big deal. But this was taking longer than I hoped. Well, this was a space ship and not the town mainfrain…Nonetheless I was soon in and found out that the other ship was just a barge for shipping intergalactic goods. I exited out of the other computer and turned away from the screen to see a bunch of shocked monkeys.

" Well, this is new…" Sparks said, tired of the silence. I smiled nervously and put my hand behind my head.

" This is it! She can be the hacker for us! It'll give us the upper hand when we fight other ships!" Chiro said with excitement. I was a bit confused, what was he talking about? Did this mean I was a part of the Hyperforce? If it was I was overjoyed and hugged the kid.

" Heh, welcome to the team Luna." He said with an extended hand, I took it without hesitation and we shook hands sealing the deal.

**YAY! Luna is a part of the team! And is pretty cool! Hacker, fighter and a good friend! But what about that dream…I DON'T' OWN THE SHOW! JETIX DOES!**

**PEACE OUT DUDES!**


	4. Pain and Mind Tampering

The next day was a boring one, and I mean BORING! The team was running an obstacle coarse just for them so I had to wait around until they finished. I took out my MP3 again and listened to Even If by Zoegirl.

Stranded in the middle of a hurricane

I've got an umbrella but nowhere to stay

Do I give up now? Do I face the cold?

I better get some bowling

Looking to my left I see you coming

I'm alone and I'm scared and it's heading my way

Do I run? Do I hide? Do I dare close my eyes

Do I face the fear inside?

Time after time, Lord I'll keep running back to you

Keep running back to you

I realize this time that I'll be fine

chorus

Even if the stars fell like rain

Even if tomorrow never came

Even if the world and ocean crumble

Nothing's gonna stand in my way

Even if the sun left the sky

And even if these tears never dry

Even if the mountains fall and tumble

If what's left of me is taken

I will not be shaken

Landed in the middle of a desert

And I'm wondering why it keeps me alive

When the water I drink and the air that I breathe is dry

Time after time, Lord I'll keep running back to you

Keep running back to you

I realize this time that I'll be fine

chorus

Even if the stars fell like rain

Even if tomorrow never came

Even if the world and ocean crumble

Nothing's gonna stand in my way

Even if the sun left the sky

And even if these tears never dry

Even if the mountains fall and tumble

If what's left of me is taken

I will not be shaken

ba ba ba ba ba ba...

Even if the top is bright

I'm gonna be alright

The world has fell and change

But you'll always stay the same

ba ba ba ba ba ba...

You give me change

You give me hope

You give me love that doesn't change (2x)

Even if the stars..

chorus 2x

Even if the stars fell like rain

Even if tomorrow never came

Even if the world and ocean crumble

Nothing's gonna stand in my way

Even if the sun left the sky

And even if these tears never dry

Even if the mountains fall and tumble

If what's left of me is taken

I will not be shaken

Man, I love that song! I would sing to it, but I can't…anyway, soon the team came back looking tired and beat. I was put in charge of monitor to make sure nothing was going to attack the Super Robot. They had me in charge of that because if it was another ship, I could hack into the other computer and see if they were friendly or not, what weapons they have, ect…When the others walked in I shot up from my boring post and greeted my tired friends with one of my famous smiles. With most people if they're tired, I give a warm, sweet, friendly smile and it for some reason gives them a bit of energy. One time I hugged a guy who was VERY worn out and he shot up as if he just got out of a spa! And just to think if I KISSED someone…ACK! I would never do that!

Anyways, when I welcomed them with my smile they looked a bit more cheerful than tired.

" Man, what's with all the -ow- extra training, Antauri?" Chiro groaned. He grabbed his shoulder as he eased himself into his seat. I handed him an ice pack and he took it gratefully. I was acting like the nurse right now, even though I barely know how to do CPR, let alone save a life.

" Because…I sense a great danger approaching…groan" Antauri said while clutching his head, I handed him an ice pack, but he declined, I just set it next to him. I continued taking care of the rest of the team such as bandages, ice packs, the occasional bucket of ice water in the face. I loved that one, especially when it was Sparks who I learned later that he HATED water. But I couldn't help but silently snicker when he yelled as if he was being tortured.

" How bad can it be? Ahhh, thanks Luna." Nova said stiffly and sighed putting an ice pack I gave her on her tail. I smiled and continued wrapping a bandage around Otto's torso. He winced a bit because I made it a bit tight.

" Bad, I'm guessing, if Antauri makes us train this hard…" Sparks said with some annoyance. I looked to Antauri curiously and hoped that this evil he was sensing wasn't the same as in my dream…if it was, I wouldn't let them go.

" Not as bad as Mandarin, but still dangerous." Antauri said with worry. I cocked my head to the side as Ruby flew away with the first aid kit back to the Med Bay.

" Oh, that's right. We still haven't told Luna about Mandarin." Nova said. I still didn't get it…wait, isn't mandarin a language?

" Mandarin used to be our leader, but grew mad with power, so we had to exile him. Later on he escaped and tried to get Chiro to join him. After that battle, he came back and was working for the Skeleton King and nearly destroyed a girl named Jinmay. After that, well…Only Chiro knows." Antauri explained.

" He looked like a mutant skeleton/monkey and blamed me for it." Chiro concluded. He sounded like the monkey from my dream, and how could he blame Chiro for that? I thought it was a bit (I use that phrase too much…) strange. Ruby came back and perched herself on my shoulder. If it wasn't Mandarin, I had nothing to worry about, but still I didn't want my new, and only, friends get hurt. I guessed they've done this a lot but still…

" Hey, Luna, you okay?" Sparks said snapping me back to reality. I slowly nodded my head. I left the room and wandered into the observation bay. I just looked out at the stars with Ruby grooming herself on my knee. I absent-mindedly started fiddling with my necklace and gave a deep sigh. I wasn't missing home, it's just I wanted my friends to be safe, but I want to help out more.

I dragged my mind off of that subject and started thinking about the dream I had yesterday. Was it real, or was it just a dream? And what was with my hands? Was it even my eyes I was looking through? Was I even alive at all then? So many questions…so little answers…I stood up, but immediately my head started hurting like crazy. I clutched it as if that would stop the pain, Ruby was flying around in a panic, I was in a panic as well, it just didn't show. Ruby flew out knowing that I needed the money team in here. I dropped to my knees; the pain was too much, I hadn't felt this bad since the fire. I was in the hospital with second-degree burns, and that's bad for a 3 year old! Anyways, the last thing I saw was Ruby flying in with the team behind her and Antauri kneeling next to me. Then everything turned black…

Monkey Team's POV

The team was just sitting around trying to recover from the brutal training practice; Luna had recently left the room to who knows where. Then Ruby flew in chirping like mad. Unfortunately, none of them knew how to speak bird, so they were left guessing.

" What's going on? She never acts like this." Nova said trying to grab the panicky bird.

" Get over here, ya bag of feathers!" Sparks said. Antauri noticed that she kept flying towards the door. Then he got what was going on…something was wrong with Luna.

She landed on a seat and opened her wing as if pointing to the door.

" There must be something wrong, if she's acting in this manner." Gibson said picking up Ruby carefully, but she flew out of his hands and flew to the door and stayed there.

" Okay, how about we follow her to see what's going on." Chiro said. They opened the door and Ruby flew through and perched until they got close. She flew through the robot and they found out she was flying into the observation bay. They saw Luna on her knees clutching her head with a few tears running down her cheeks. She fell over and Antauri caught her just in time so she didn't hurt her head (Too late…).

They brought her to the Med Bay and there was nothing wrong with her that was physical.

" I don't see why she passed out…She was perfectly healthy when she left the room." Gibson said a bit disturbed. It was true, other than the fact that she looked a little upset, she was her usual self.

" Can she catch a cold in space?" Chiro asked hoping that was the answer.

" I wish, this is much more serious." Antauri said. " This is much more of a psychological problem than physical. Something or someone is tampering with Luna's mind, and it's causing her great pain." He finished. The team looked worried and hoped that this is only temporary.

" How long is it gonna last?" Otto asked. Antauri shook his head indicating that for once, he didn't know.

" I guess all we can do now is hop that she'll be alright…" Nova said sadly. The rest of the team looked down thinking of what to do.

" Well, at least one of us will have to stay here tonight." Chiro said.

" I will, besides her bird likes me more." Nova said trying to laugh. Everyone else left the room to go to sleep. Once the boys were out of the room, Ruby perched on the seat next to the bed and Nova sat down. " Please be okay Luna…"

**DONE! Wow, talk about strange, and what was with the brain attack? What did Antauri sense? Does it have to do with what happened to Luna? If not, than what? No one knows…heck I don't even know!**

**PEACE OUT DUDES!**


	5. I'M WHO!

I finally started to regain consciousness, but couldn't open my eyes for some reason. I clenched my teeth because I still had a MASSIVE headache. I felt something soft on my arm and managed to crack open an eye to see that Ruby was sleeping on my wrist and Nova in a chair. They both were asleep so I tried to find a clock with my limited sight. I eventually found one and it read 4:00 am. Both my eyes opened and were wide at that matter. I slowly sat up because I didn't want to wake up anyone, but Ruby felt the movement and woke up instantly. She saw that I was awake and flew up chirping happily, which woke up Nova.

" Huh? What?" She asked tiredly but when she saw me sitting up trying to get Ruby to be quiet her face beamed. "Luna! You're okay, I can't believe it! You've been out for two days!" She said while hugging me. I practically fell out of bed when I heard how long I've been out. " Yeah, I'm pretty shocked myself." Nova said when she saw my reaction.

" What's going on? LUNA!" Chiro ran in and a smile grew on his face. I felt someone glomp me and saw Otto on my back.

" Wow, Luna! You had us really scared!" Otto said still clinging to my back. I smiled and he got off. Everyone else ran in from all the noise.

" Whoa, I thought you were dead for a sec., but it looks like I'm wrong." Sparks said with a smile. Gibson cleared his throat.

" Well, I must say I had my doubts." He said, I took that as a glad-to-know-you're-okay. I noticed Antauri hadn't said anything, he just stood at the door way smiling. I guess he was speechless, or it was just that he didn't want to talk, that guy is so mysterious sometimes. I decided to see him later, if I could.

Later on I was up and walking with some protest from the team, but I didn't care. I was still a bit wobbly but I'll survive. Anyway, the Chiro told me that my room was FINALLY done and I could decorate it if I want, which I did. I managed to decorate my room just the way I wanted it. The walls and ceiling was midnight blue with star patterns on it. The bed was white and had light blue patterns on it, and I had a small perch for Ruby. I plopped down on my bed and sighed at how comfy it was. I curled up and fell asleep.

Dream…

I was in a land that looked like Antarctica…but I wasn't me. My hair was white, my eyes were still silver, I was wearing armor that was like a knights, but fit more for a girl. There was a figure in front of me and they soon came into view. A cloaked figure clad in black was standing a few yards away. My instincts said to run, but my legs wouldn't move, instead, I drew a sword that was silver, had light blue on the handle and the part that separates the blade from the handle wings was angel wings. "I" charged at the figure with "my" sword glowing, but they lashed out their own and the two swords clashed, causing a bight light.

End Dream…

I woke up and felt my hand clutched around something I looked to see the same sword from my dream! I threw it across the room out of surprise. I waited for a few seconds to make sure it wasn't cursed or something before I walked over to pick it up. Once I could examine it properly, I noticed that it wasn't heavy at all, and that there was what looked like ancient letters on the blade. I ran my fingers across the flat side of the blade and it was very well made. I heard someone knock on my door and quickly hid the sword under the bed. My door opened to reveal none other than Antauri.

" I'm glad to see you're alright, I was worried about what happened so I came by to see if you were still alright." He said walking in. I nodded happily; at least he cared enough to come by. He looked curiously at my bed; crud, he found the sword. I blocked his way, but he used his psychic powers to drag the sword out and into his hand. Woops…I forgot he could do that… " Luna, do you have any idea what this is?" he asked. Yeah, it's a sharp, pointy sword that I have no idea how to use that came out of nowhere. He must have seen the look on my face, " This is the Lunar Blade." He said examining it. I cocked my head to the side,all I knew is that it was a sword that I dreamt and it was in my hand in real life. Once again he saw the confused look on my face and sighed, " I think it would be best if we showed this to everyone." He said with a thoughtful look on his face, I was about to try and protest, but he was already on his way to the door. I followed him out and Ruby wasn't far behind. We both came into the main room and the rest of the team looked our way.

" Hey Antauri, what's with the sword?" Sparks asked turning away from watching Chiro and Nova face off in a video game, who turned to see what he meant.

" It's not mine, it belongs to Luna." Antauri said handing it back to me. I heard Chiro laughing, and gave him a small glare.

" Sorry, Luna, but you don't seem the type to handle a sword." He said with his hands up in defense. I walked up to him and hit him upside the head with my free hand. " Ow, hey! Sorry!" He said, I made a smug smirk.

" May I see that, Luna?" Gibson asked from his seat with a book in his lap. I handed the sword to him and he looked at the writing on the blade. His eyes widened, "It can't be!" He gasped.

" What?" Otto asked looking over Gibson's shoulder.

" Well, written here is an ancient language thought to be dead about a thousand years ago…" Gibson explained. Why? That's what I wanted to know. As if reading my mind, Chiro spoke up.

"Why? They forgot it or something?" Chiro asked.

" No, it's a dead language because it was said that all those who spoke it were…destroyed." Gibson hesitated. Oh, man…and just for speaking a language.

" Yikes…and all for speaking a language?" Nova said biting her lip.

" No, there is an old legend that says there was a knight who was that last of her people, would have survived if the enemies leader didn't destroy her. All that was left was her sword, and Luna somehow had it in her possession." He explained again. They all looked at me, but I had no idea what was going on. I had some dead knight's sword, so what?

" So? She has the knights sword, it's no big deal." Otto said as if he could care less. So could I actually, but I just like a good story.

" Yes, it is. Luna, you are of more importance than you think. You have magical powers beyond comprehension, you are knight from a thousand years ago." Antauri said with urgency in his voice. I fell back not believing what I was hearing! Would you? I think not, and I was no exception.

" Are you sure about this one, Antauri? I mean, you say it like it's obvious." Sparks said, I would have said the same thing.

" She isn't the real knight, but the reincarnation. And I say it because the knight had the Lunar Blade, accompanied by a bird, and most importantly a mute." He said and made a point.

" Oh, come on I bet there are plenty of mutes who have birds as friends and have an ancient…nevermind." Otto said. I really hoped this was a BIG misunderstanding, I mean, come on! I am no fierce warrior; I only fight when I need to. This was all way too much to take in, I stood up and ran out of the room and Ruby soon followed.

**Well, Luna's a reincarnation of an ancient knight hero! That IS a lot to take in. And how will she learn how to use her powers? Find out next time! **

**P.S. I found out that SRMTHFG is canceled! Which means no new episodes! Help fight back! Send E-Mails, write letters, sign petitions! Get the show back!**

**PEACE OUT DUDES!**


	6. The Worst Day Ever

**HI PEOPLE! There's going to be a little Antauri+Luna fluff in this one and tell me when you want the two new monkeys to show up.**

I ran through the robot until I got too tired to keep running and sank to the floor panting heavily. Ruby caught up and perched on my shoulder as I pulled my knees up to my chest. I wasn't ready to be a knight, let alone any kind of warrior…I didn't mean to run out on them, but this is all too much to handle at one time. First, I get knocked out for two days, then I have a weird dream and a sword is in my hands, and lastly I find out that I'm some legendary knight who has to learn my powers to supposedly save the cosmos! Ya think that is a bit much? I soon felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Antauri with a concerned look on his face. He didn't even say a thing and I threw my arms around him and started to cry. At first he hesitated, but hugged me back trying to comfort me, after about ten minutes, I let go wiping tears from my eyes. He gave me a small smile and I returned it the best I could.

" I'm sorry if I put too much pressure on you. Chiro felt the same way when he learned he was the chosen one." He confessed. I kinda laughed at seeing how Chiro would handle it. Antauri told me of all of their adventures while we were talking about the past. Well, he was talking I was just listening. A few times I chuckled a bit especially all the parts when Otto made a fool of himself it was so funny! The strange thing was, the more he talked the more I liked the sound of his voice. Hold up, what am I thinking! I guess I think that 'cause he's like a dad since I don't have one…but something in my gut says something else. Soon enough the alarm sounded and we ran into the main room.

" Glad you're here! Luna, we need you to hack into that ship and fast!" Chiro ordered. I did so and started to type away at 50 WPM trying to hack into the other ship. This is WAY harder than I thought; my fingers were getting sore from typing so fast. Soon whoever they were found that I was hacking in and an electrical surge came across the panel causing me to stop typing so I could cover my eyes. Then the electricity came out and electrocuted me, throwing me back into the wall.

" Luna! Are you okay?" Antauri said helping me up while I shook that last blow off. Wow, I never knew that getting electrocuted involved seeing triple…I heard a girls voice and saw a huge robot meant to look like one on the screen. I was still dizzy, so it was hard to focus, but I could tell that she had pink hair.

"Jinmei! What happened, we knew that you were in trouble, but this?" Chiro said worried, I just looked at him as if he were crazy. Ruby perched herself on my head and pecked me lightly to see if I was okay. I patted her head so she would know that was…for about three more seconds! I stood up just to fall right back down again and this time passed out. When I was knocked out, I had the worst dream in the history of bad dreams and more…

I was in the air obviously figuring out that I was in third person and no one will see nor hear me (not that they could). I opened my eyes to see a truly horrible sight. I was in a futuristic city, it must have been Shuggazoom, but was different than I imagined…the skies were a deep crimson red and it was deserted…I ran around to see if anyone was there and saw a gaping hole in the ground. Something pulled me down and I fell in and fell with a thud ten minutes later. I slowly got up and saw a tunnel, the only one showing that someone tunneled through here and I didn't have much choice but to follow it. I ran in that cave for what seemed like forever when I saw the end. I quickly ran to it and when I saw what I did, I wished I were still in the cave. I saw the entire hyper force, dead or seriously injured. All except for Antauri and Chiro that is, they were still up but extremely tired and worn out. They were fighting someone but couldn't figure out who, human judging by the shape, and I'm guessing female, but who in their right mind kill the Hyper Force?

" Why are you doing this Luna?" Chiro yelled. The figure came into view and I couldn't believe my eyes or ears. The person was ME! I was in black armor, had red eyes instead of silver, my hair was up in a pony tail held up with a black ribbon, and the Lunar Blade had bat wings on it instead of angel. I shook my head not wanting to believe it and hoping I would wake up soon. The evil me ran at Chiro with her sword and before could do anything, she stabbed him right in the heart. All I could do was watch and was on the verge of tears. Then she looked Antauri with a merciless look on her face.

" Luna, please stop! I know you're in there somewhere!" He said trying to convince her…er…me, or…GAH! This is a grammar nightmare! Anyways…before I could see anything else, everything turned black and when I turned around I came face to face with the evil me. I had a terrified look on my face, she glared daggers at me, and I wanted to run, but my legs wouldn't move. She drew her sword and stabbed me in the stomach, when she took out her sword, I fell backwards and I guess fell off a ledge because I just kept falling.

" Luna, LUNA!" Came Chiro's voice. I woke up with a start and was breathing heavily. The whole team was surrounding my bed including a girl with pink hair and wore an outfit similar to Chiro's only with red.

" I'm sorry if I electrocuted you, I didn't know you meant no harm." She said. I gave a weak smile due to the massive headache I now had.

" You okay? You look kind of pale, well, paler…" Sparks asked. I shook my head then faced the opposite side of the bed and puked blood luckily it didn't hit anyone. But they were still just as worried as I sat there shaking from the MASSIVE loss of blood at one time; I fainted before anyone could say anything. This time I dreamt nothing but the ocean. Quite relaxing after the last one…

MONKEY TEAM'S POV

Luna just fainted due to her loss of blood. Gibson checked her pulse then looked frantic.

" Oh, no…" He said putting his hand to her heart.

" What, what's happening?" Nova asked in a panic. Luna may have not been around for long, but they were pretty good friends in the short amount of time.

" She…She's going into cardiac arrest." Gibson said looking worried.

" Oh, no! Uh…what's that?" Otto asked.

" It's when the heart stops on it's own…sometimes it's temporary, but if not treated can and will be fatal." Gibson explained.

" Quick! Antauri, Gibson, Nova, Jinmei! Get Luna to the med bay! Sparks, Otto, come with me, maybe we can get some information on Luna to see if this is normal or not." Chiro ordered, everyone did as they were told and they ran off.

" Oh, this is all my fault…if I hadn't electrocuted her this could've been avoided." Jinmei said. They were in the med bay helping Gibson try to keep Luna alive.

" Don't blame yourself for this, Jinmei." Antauri said worried. Then they heard the last thing they wanted, death gasps…

HAHA! Cliffhanger! I am good at this! Oh, and if you see any typos, ignore them. About the show…now people are saying that it's saved and they're going to show an all new episode 1-1-07. TELL ME IF THIS IS TRUTH OR LIE!

PEACE OUT DUDES!


	7. Discoveries and Almost Death

**HI! Now, we left off when Luna was about to die…right? Don't worry I won't kill her off…yet, MUAHAHAHAHA! Sorry…on with the story…**

" Come on Luna, just hold on!" Nova reassured. Luna was on the verge of death…where the heck was a miracle when you need one! Chiro ran in with Otto and Sparks holding a piece of paper.

" Any news?" Jinmay asked (AWR: Thank you Love-Writer for the correct spelling! Read her stories, they're really good!) Chiro straightened up and read the paper out loud.

" Well, all the women in her family are naturally frail, and with each generation, it gets worse. So, by now with Luna…wow, even a case of the Flu can kill her." Chiro said, not expecting the last part. Everyone were now officially shocked, so that's why Luna was so pale. Gibson continued to try and get Luna out of cardiac arrest, but was in vain. Antauri absentmindedly grabbed her hand and she squeezed back reassuring that she was still here. But that didn't last long…she drew in a sharp breath, and let it out as her body went limp. A long beep was heard from the heart monitor thing, which meant two words: flat line. Antauri let go of her hand as it fell limp, her skin getting cold. That was it…she was gone.

Nova got teary eyed, Gibson covered Luna's body with the blanket, Sparks Otto and Chiro looked down and Jinmay cried on his shoulder. Ruby flew over and pecked her on the nose trying to wake her up, Antauri picked the small bird up, tears threatening to pour from his eyes. They left the room in silence leaving the gruesome sight.

" IT ISN'T FAIR! SHE WAS ONLY HERE FOR A FEW DAYS AND ALREADY SHE DIES ON US!" Nova shouted as soon as they were in the main room, tears pouring down her face. Sparks put a hand on her shoulder as she tried not to sob.

" We should have never let her come…if this was her fate." Chiro said in a low voice.

Back in the med bay, a sparkling silver mist swirled about in a corner making it's way to where Luna's body laid. It rose up and charged into her chest moving the blanket so it was thrown to the floor. Her body glowed as it rose into the air, when she was lowered, she opened her silver eyes and looked around.

MY POV

I shot up not believing that I was still alive. Wasn't I supposed to be dead? As in, not living? I got off the bed, but stumbled forward a little, figures. I ran out the door, slipping a little on every turn from sprinting. I was the fastest person in my town, so I was going pretty fast. I soon came to the main room door and it opened as I stepped in quietly. No one noticed the sound and kept their heads down. Ruby, on the other hand, did notice and lifted her head and chirped happily. She flew from her spot and flew up to me nuzzling under my chin. The team looked up and all beamed, I waved smiling. Otto dashed out of his seat and glomped my head again.

" LUNA! You're alive!" He said getting off. The rest of the team surrounded me telling me how glad they were that I was back. And I got a proper introduction to Jinmay and everyone could finally relax and chill. Chiro, Otto, Sparks, and Nova were playing video games, Jinmay was reading a book, Antauri and Gibson were playing chess, and I was watching, I got to play winner. Well, Antauri won, then I lost, but it was close (Closer than when Gibson lost). The alarm went off and we all headed to the screen to see what was up.

" What's going on?" Jinmay asked. I typed on the keyboard to see what was up.

" Distress beacon, apparently a planet is still contaminated by the worm's evil." Gibson said.

" I thought we got rid of that when blew that thing up." Sparks said annoyed. I crossed my arms thinking about what the heck was going on. Why would an evil planet send a distress signal, wouldn't they want to be evil? As if reading my thoughts, Nova spoke up.

" But why would they want to send out a cry for help? What if someone's setting a trap?" She asked. I was glad she said that, or I would have been stuck in the dark.

" There might be someone who needs our help, and it's our job to assist them." Antauri said. I was still a bit uneasy about this, but I had no choice but to go ahead.

Later we landed, but were still cautious. You know, this is a perfect chance to practice my sword fighting! I ran to my room, grabbed the blade and tied my hair up with the white ribbon that kept it in a half ponytail and put it up in a high ponytail with two locks framing my face. I ran back into the main room and everyone headed out. I didn't need a suit like Chiro's because I'm guessing that my powers made it so I didn't need one. We were in a thick forest that seemed to just get thicker. I was in the lead slashing at vines that got in the way.

" Be careful team, I sense great danger here." Antauri said. Now, how did I know he would say that.

" This place gives me the creeps." Nova said partly disgusted and half creeped out.

" Don't worry, you have me to protect you." Sparks said with a flirtatious smile.

" Uh-huh…Hey, Luna can I borrow your sword for a sec?" Nova said annoyed. Sparks backed off and got back in front of her. I sliced again at some vines, but it sounded like I hit a rock and shivers came up my blade and through my body making my hair stand on end.

" Hey, Luna what's up?" Otto asked. I just stood there with my hair still on end, but I shook it off. I swept away the vines to find a huge boulder in our way.

" The signal leads past this boulder, but I don't see anyway around it…" Gibson said walking up next to me. I pushed him back behind me and held out my hand focusing my energy to my palm. Silvery formed in my hand and I threw it at the boulder causing it to shatter with a loud BOOM! I blinked and looked my hand, not knowing why or how I just did that.

" Whoa…how did you do that?" Sparks asked. I shrugged, that was the same question I had. We walked into the cave and it was PITCH BLACK! I mean, I couldn't see three inches in front of me! I felt a metallic hand grasp mine, and I could see two glowing blue eyes looking up at me. The rest of the team's eyes were glowing and I felt a little left out. My hand started to glow silver producing a light enough for the whole team to see ten feet in front of them.

" Wow, that's pretty cool!" Otto said looking at me from ahead.

" Since when can you control your powers?" Chiro said. I shrugged, last time I checked I never used them in my life.

" Perhaps when you came back, you gained some experience somehow." Antauri said. I noticed Otto Nova and Sparks snickering in the background.

" Ya know Antauri, you can let go of Luna's hand any time now…" Sparks said and started snickering. Antauri and I looked down to see that he was still holding my hand. He quickly took it away and cleared his throat. I just smiled at how cute that stunt was. I'm not saying he was cute, I'm a human for crying out loud, yeesh!

That was a mix of tragedy, romance and humor right there! Hoped you liked it! And does anyone know how to get Adobe Framemaker on an Apple!

PEACE OUT DUDES!


	8. The Silver Phoenix

**HI! Sorry it's been so long…I've been busy with school and all…Anyways…I don't have much to say other than, I don't own the show! Ciro Nieli does! At least I think that's how you spell his name…HERE'S CHAPTER 8! You might recognize a particular scene from Balto 2 - Which I don't own…- I watched that movie recently and I had that " Who are you" song in my head…**

After the little "incident", we continued to walk when I heard a distant scream that seemed to get louder, and louder, and…OOF! Something fell on my back causing me to fall down. I felt whatever fall on be squirm and a voice yelled.

" I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA!" The voice scolded, and then another sounded, this one was younger, but not so much.

" Well, sorry! You're the one who wanted to explore the cave!" The other feminine voice retorted.

Ruby lashed at them chirping like a mad…bird…and pecking their heads. At least I think so…I was on my stomach with the two beings on my back and had limited movement. They both got off me and started running around looking like lunatics. Hey…I just mocked my own name…that's a bit sad…I sat up and Ruby stopped attacking and perched happily on my shoulder. I was now able to look at the two clearly to see that they looked related. One was purple with lime green eyes and tiger stripes on her back. The other was aqua and purple eyes and tiger stripes.

" Ohh…oops…I guess we landed on ya huh?" The violet one said with her hand behind her head.

" So that's why that's what you landed on." The aqua one said, " Hi, I'm Clarity." She said shaking my hand.

"And I'm Toxic, her sister!" The purple monkey said enthusiastically. She took my hand and shook it vigorously. I smiled at how happy she seemed.

Chiro stepped up and introduced the team " Hi, I'm Chiro, this is Jinmay, Antauri, Gibson, Sparks, Otto, Nova and Luna." He said. The two monkeys nodded, but something caught my eye.

It looked familiar and I ran to it. Well, I didn't know that I was sprinting, and therefore the team couldn't keep up. I finally slowed down and came to a halt, realizing that I was alone now. Ruby perched on my shoulder as I tried to find a way back, which was not going too well. I sat down on a rock trying to think of a way out. I could always blast my out, but the rocks in the cave might be different than the boulder the sealed the cave. I might be able to teleport, but I don't want to try my luck…Just then, the rock I was sitting on moved. I got up just in time before the rock snapped at me. Then, more rocks came to life and the biggest one came out…and it was five times my size! I looked around to see about twenty of the smaller ones that were as tall as me surrounding me.

One attacked me by trying to hammer me into the ground. I quickly dodged causing it to leave a massive crater. They all started to attack me and I dodged ducked and flipped. Then I was too slow, and one managed to smash my wrist. I felt tears begin to form in my eyes out of the horrible pain. Even with a broken wrist, I fought…well, dodged…but you get the idea. Soon, something helped me…a silver flash sped by, reducing two of the rock monsters to rubble. It landed an a nearby rock and I saw that it was a silver phoenix! Who knew that they even existed…well, I AM in space so it figures. My sword started to glow and I tried to slash a monster and to my surprise, the rock thing shattered as if it were nothing but brittle glass! I was glad that I could now do that so I wouldn't feel so useless. I continued to destroy monsters along with the phoenix and when one that was rubble tried to lift its hand I smashed it back down with my foot. I soon moved on to the big one and jumped on it to reach the head, and when I did I stabbed my blade in it's eye, causing it to explode. When I turned back around to see the silver bird…it was gone. I wished I could thank it for helping me out. Ruby perched on my shoulder once again and we set off to find the team.

MONKEY TEAM"S POV

They were looking everywhere for their lost teammate. She just ran off with a strange look in her eyes, like in a trance. She sprinted down the tunnel and they soon lost sight of her.

" Wow, is it me or does Luna like to get herself in trouble a lot?" Otto panted.

Clarity walked over to a nearby pool of water and put her hands over it and they started to glow blue.

Toxic walked over along with Gibson and Chiro. Antauri was sitting down dizzy because apparently these walls were phaseproof… " Uh, sis. Are you sure that will work?" Toxic asked.

" Will what work?" Chiro asked. He honestly has no idea that Clarity was performing a spell that will show where Luna is in the water.

Soon they saw Luna trying to wrap a broken wrist with a torn piece of her shirt on the water's surface. She looked tired and worn out and in pain; she must have finished a battle with something big. She had smudges of dirt on her face, and multiple cuts on her arms and legs. The image faded and Clarity had her now normal hands on her knees panting.

" What did you just do?" Gibson questioned, but before she could answer, Clarity fainted into his arms. Gibson blushed slightly and Toxic giggled.

" I've heard of that technique before…You only use it when you're desperate since it can kill you if used too long." Antauri explained and Chiro's eyes went wide.

" I'm glad I didn't ask her to teach me if you put it that way…" He said in a low voice. Then Jinmay walked up in deep thought.

" But that doesn't give details…that section of the cave didn't look any different than this one." She said truthfully. And she was right; the spell only shows the person and their surroundings…not the details. Then Toxic started to glow purple and her eyes glowed green.

" Now what?" Nova complained.

Toxic was searching for any other life forms throughout the cave. She soon found that of a human female and a bird, robin to be exact. She came out of her trance and started to walk in the way of the energy flow. The team followed her with Gibson carrying Clarity on his back.

" What's in the cosmos happened here?" Sparks asked when they arrived at a section that looked like someone had fun smashing rocks…there was rubble everywhere! But they were on the right track nonetheless.

" Look." Antauri said holding up a thin strand of silver hair. Everyone gathered around him and smiled. They were this much closer to finding Luna.

LUNA'S POV

I have been walking for what seemed like forever, but it was probably only thirty minutes…Ruby was in my arms sleeping like a baby, lucky… I can't sleep, I had to keep walking, searching for a way out. I was so tired; it's hard to stay awake in this dark tunnel if I were in sunlight it would be much, MUCH easier. Then an assortment of faint light caught my eye. I quickened my pace to see what it was. When I arrived, I saw multiple crystals of different colors. They were set on a small column and when I got close to it, it rose up so it was right below my rib cage. I ran my fingers over it and noticed a small hole shaped like a star. I absentmindedly took my necklace off and put it in the hole. Then a bright light emmited from it and the crystals transferred it in many colors, mainly silvers, blues and purples. They illuminated many pictures, some of a woman traveling with an egg that was no bigger than her fist. Others of a great shadow that destroyed countless lives.

Then it all made sense…this was all a story, and if I arranged the crystals correctly, I could see what this was all about in order. I spent a long time tampering with arrangements when I heard something behind me. I turned to see the monkey team behind me stunned at the lights. Then Nova walked up to me and looked at the crystals.

" What are these, Luna?" She asked. I shrugged, I just found them and they showed a story.

Gibson came flew up and examined them, but when he tried to picked one up, it zapped him. " OW! Hm, strange that these will only let Luna touch them. If we want to find out what they mean, I will have to tell you where to put which crystal." He instructed. I nodded and after fifteen minutes, we were finished. Now, to see if we were right…

**CLIFFY! HAHA! I am good at annoying people like this! I'll try and update as soon as I can, and if you want me to put Luna in any of the actual episodes, tell me which ones. I'll make a separate story for that.**

**PEACE OUT DUDES!**


	9. The True Legend

**Hi all! I got a couple guesses at what the silver phoenix is all about. All good, but all wrong…but you find out in this chapter. To summarize this one up, Luna gets some surprises and Toxic and Clarity show off their powers!**

There was a great flash of light and the aurora borealis of silver, gold, blue and lilac decorated the room in a dazzling and joyful dace. I heard a small groan from behind me and I turned around to see the Clarity sit up. I smiled to see that she was okay, but right now, I had other matters to attend to…like what the heck was going on!

" SIS! You're alright!" Toxic yelled while hugging her sister, who winced in pain. She let go and put her hand behind her head in embarrassment. We all turned our attention to the lights that told a very interesting story.

A thousand years ago the goddess of the moon and stars transferred her power into a single blade made of pure silver, and the part that separated the handle and actual blade was wings of real angel's feathers, at the end of the handle was a beautiful sapphire that never lost it's beauty as long as the stars remained in the sky. Also there was a chain about three inches long and at he end was a topaz carved into a crescent moon.

The goddess put her soul into that blade and sent it down to the mortal realm to find one to wield it. Along with the sword, she sent a creature of her own, a silver phoenix with black eyes to guide whoever can hold it's power. But it was only an egg when a farm girl found it. She learned how to master her powers and eventually earned the armor of the goddess. Therefore, the original Cosmic Knight was born. After many years, the phoenix and the woman formed a bond, but then a terrible shadow that spread nothing but destruction spread across the galaxy like a terrible plague…when the warrior fought the shadow, she saw it's true form. A cloaked figure clad in black armor and wielding a sword that was brought out of the fiery pits of Hell (pardon the French…) . The two fought for what seemed like days, but finally the knight used all her power to seal the evil away, but killing herself in the process. The only thing left of her was her sword in which her power resides. The phoenix lived on…but in misery of losing it's friend. So it waited for her to return in the cave that it was found. It refused to eat or drink, or even sleep and so the next time it died was it's very last, letting it's soul finally rejoin its friend.

The lights died down leaving the monkey team and I in the dark once again and I removed my necklace from the stone. Everyone was speechless and didn't move, taking this all in. All I could hear was a couple rocks clacking against the wall and dripping water from the stalagmites.

" So, that's what happened. Wow…" Chiro finally spoke. At first I thought that phoenix from the story was the one who helped me at the rocks, but the one I saw had blue eyes, not black. I heard a rumble and the wall beyond the crystals opened, leading to another room the size of five football fields. Then, the same phoenix that saved me earlier today flew in and made a perch out of the crystals.

" Is that the phoenix in the story?" Toxic asked. Her lime green eyes looked at the avian with curiosity.

" I don't think so, this one has blue eyes, not black." Clarity said while supporting herself on a boulder.

I studied the bird for a few minutes as it stared beck at me. It seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Like a long lost friend or something, or a hidden soul I knew nothing about. Either way, I seemed to know it, and that was that. The doors started to close and the bird flew through, and the team and I followed, Otto barely getting through by a tail.

I looked around the room and was amazed at what I saw. The floor was oddly smooth, but the walls were just as jagged and craggy as the rest of the cave. What amazed me the most was the ceiling that was around a dozen stories high. It was made of pure sapphire that was cleverly carved into a lotus and it hung down, giving a blue hue to everything. It was a very dazzling room if you ask me, but I was yanked out of my thoughts when the gem started to crack and the ground shook. Then it shattered, throwing sparkling daggers all over the room. I tried to dodge them, but a few got lodged in my left shoulder, the same arm that has the broken wrist. I winced in pain as I felt the blood drip down my arm, I opened my eyes to see a huge black dragon drop from the ceiling and landing causing the ground to shake. I took out the shards from my shoulder and readied my sword, but I felt a hand place on my arm. I looked down to see Antauri looking up at me with concern and seriousness.

" You are in no condition to be fighting. I…uh, I mean, we don't want you to get anymore hurt that you already are." He said slightly stepping in front of me. I could swear I saw his face turn red, or was that just me?

Toxic walked up to us with her hands on her hips. " Yeah, we can't let you have all the fun!" She said with a cheeky grin plastered on her face. I sighed and obliged, stepping back and hiding in the shadows.

" Lady Tomahawk!" Nova was the first to attack, trying to pound the beast into the dirt, but it smacked her away with it's tail. Sparks was ticked and turned his hands into magnets.

" Now you're gonna pay, scale for brains! Magna Tingler Blast!" He shot red electricity from his magnets and the dragon spat fire from its mouth and that overpowered the electricity, throwing Sparks away and over by me. I looked from him to the rest of the team where Chiro was the next to attack.

" THUNDER PUNCH!" He tried to hit the monsters underbelly, but the outcome was the same as Nova's…He was knocked to the wall, but was saved by two blue ribbons wrapping around his torso. I looked up to see Clarity hovering above him holding the two ribbons that suspended him in the air. She gently put him on the ground as she landed and got in front of him.

" River Ribbon Rush!" The two ribbons shot out of her hands and charged to the dragon shattering every rock or boulder that got in the way. Despite the nice display, the beast caught the two ribbons in its mouth and threw her against the wall knocking her out.

Toxic silently ran to the back of the dragon and attacked hoping a surprise attack will falter it. " Acid Rain!" She outstretched her arm and small, purple glowing needles shot out of her fingers. She almost got a perfect shot, but that thing had to move its head causing the needles to hit the wall and melt a hole through it. Then it smacked her with a talon thing and she would have hit the wall if Otto hadn't caught her. By now she was out cold like her sister.

Gibson was next and his lasers were set to freeze. " I think you should cool down!" He shouted as the lasers froze one of the talons. The creature pounded its frozen claw against the wall causing a huge boulder come down and hit the blue monkey making him not only unconscious, but stuck under a rock up to his shoulders.

Antauri glanced back at me to make sure I was okay, which I was and once he confirmed that he turned to the monster, ghost claws at the ready. For about thirty seconds it was a stare down, but Antauri made the first move. " Monkey Mind Scream!" He let out an ear-piercing scream and I had to cover my ears so I wouldn't go deaf. Strange…but I heard this scream before during a sparring session that permitted powers, but it wasn't THIS powerful. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the dragon cry in agony and while swinging its head, it hit Antauri towards a wall and - if he hit it at the right angle - might kill him!

I leapt from my hiding spot and caught the silver blur despite the pain that surged up my arm. The force was so great; I was sent back and hit the wall myself but got up after a few seconds. I set Antauri down next to me and was about to get up, but he grabbed my good wrist and I looked down.

" I told you, you can't fight like this…I won't let you get hurt…" He muttered, I slipped out of his grasp and pressed a finger to his lips shushing him. I gave him a reassuring smile, but he frowned in concern and fell unconscious.

I stood up and walked over to monster that hurt all of my friends…my only friends in about ten years! The phoenix had perched itself on a rock and when I saw it I stopped in my tracks. It nodded telling me to go on, but a single tear slid down its cheek and landed on my shoulder. All of a sudden the pain that would have forced me to use my bad arm with my sword disappeared. Then another tear fell on my wrist, causing it to feel better as well. I smiled and continued to run towards the monster, sword drawn. I looked to the side to see the phoenix flying beside me. It seemed like it knows what's its doing so I continued to attack.

The first thing to happen was me almost getting pummeled into the dirt by a massive, spiked tail. I was able to dodge easily because I'm small, the thing's not. I used its lodged tail to run up its back and almost stab it in the back, but I forgot that a dragon's body is nearly impenetrable (except for the belly) and my sword bounced off and out of my hands. I was now defenseless, hold up…I still have my powers, if only I knew how to work them. As I was pondering how to turn my powers one, the dragon hit me with a black talon. I landed on my feet but twisted an ankle, I didn't care…as long as my friends were safe no pain would be too great to stop me from protecting them…I saw my sword across the room and made a run for it. Then a pillar of black fire blocked my way. This time I couldn't move at all, I always hated complete darkness and this dragon now felt like living embodiment of it. I was frozen in the spot, my head said run but my legs were as if they were made of stone. The dragon's mouth filled with it's dark fire and I closed my eyes just waiting for my life to end. But when I never felt the flames I opened my eyes to see the phoenix pecking and clawing the dragon's eyes out, when it finished it flew over to the sword, picked it up and dropped it in my hands. Then something weirs happened…

I saw the original Cosmic Knight put two fingers over the wings of the blade and grew two, white wings from her back. I snapped back to reality just in time to dodge a swinging talon. If the original knight could use that power, so could I! I used the same method as her and felt something try and push through the surface of my skin on my back. A few seconds' later silver feathers were swirling around me, and I felt a new weight on my back cantered around my shoulder blades. I looked behind me to see two, silver colored wings protruding from my back. I once again turned to the dragon who also seemed shocked by my new - and hopefully temporary- feature. I took this as an opportunity to take flight and attack, and even to my surprise I was a natural!

TEAM'S POV

Everyone started to wake up to the sound of the dragon struggling, but to what? Then when everyone's eyes were fully open, they saw Luna with wings! No one could believe their eyes!

Antauri was propped on an elbow and gazed at the sight before him. At first he thought he had died and gone to heaven, but he was alive and found it hard to believe Luna fighting this hard.

Everyone was surprised, even Ruby who was perched on a rock. (A/N: Jinmay went back to Shuggazoom to keep protecting the city.) Luna looked pretty beat up, but was still up and running…well flying at that matter. The dragon swatted at her trying to knock her down but with no avail. Then it hit her to the ground with it's tail while she had her back turned. She tried to get up, but dropped down to one knee. Then Nova spoke up…

" LUNA! You're not going to give up just like that are you!" She shouted. Luna looked up happy and shocked at Nova's outburst. Chiro caught on to what she was trying to do.

" Yeah! You didn't come all this way to give up, did you?" He yelled. Luna's eyes started to tear up, but not of sadness or pain, but because of happiness that her friends knew she could win this fight.

" The kid's right! Are you gonna just sit there and let that thing kick your butt…" Toxic began and her sister concluded.

" Or are you going to get up and fight.!" Clarity finished with a small smile.

" Go kick some tail!" Otto exclaimed clutching his side.

" Exactly!" Gibson said trying to get out of the rock he was under.

" We're with you all the way, Luna!" Antauri reassured. Luna smiled and got up.

MY POV

After all the encouragement from the team, I finally felt like I belonged somewhere…I rose to my feet, but stumbled slightly and took to the sky. I had new strength in me, I could feel it course through my body and even through my new wings. I flew up behind the dragon and as it tried to hit me it's tail again I dove under it and flew back in front. I angled my sword in a way so it would slide under the scales and stabbed the dragon between the eyes. It roared in pain and disappeared into nothing but wisps of shadow that evaporated into the night. Then I saw a glow from the perch where the phoenix was and it started to change form. It's wings morphed into long arms, talons to legs and it started to look more human. I was on the ground by now and a couple yards away when the glow subsided. There, in front of us was a woman with pale skin, platinum white hair, silver eyes and wearing midnight blue armor with silver accents, and a white cloak that was clasped on the shoulder with a golden moon brooch. I realized that this was the Cosmic Knight from a thousand years ago! She smiled and pressed two fingers against my forehead. Then she was in a white canvas shirt with a blue vest that laced up with silver string, dark brown pants and black boots. I looked down to see I was in her armor, and I looked back up but she was nowhere to be seen.

After getting everyone back on their feet we headed to the robot and we were going to Shuggazoom. I was in the observation bay looking out at the stars in my normal attire when Toxic walked in.

" Some day, huh?" She asked in her laid back tone. I nodded in agreement. I looked back to the stars, but something told me that there's gonna be plenty of days ahead that are gonna a lot like this one. Only…different… I soon saw a shooting star and made a wish, but I won't tell you, or it might never come true!

**DONE! WHEW! OKAY TO GET ONE THING STRAIGHT, I DON"T WANT FLAMES! You have just read threeTHOUSAND words, a personal record in one day. Tell me how you liked it and what was your favorite part!**

**PEACE OUT DUDES! **


	10. More Secrets, Great

HI PEOPLES! I'm back and here's a small summary of what's gonna happen! There's gonna be some fluff other than Antauri and Luna for a change, and a new little guy joins up. LET"S GET TO IT! HERE"S CHAPTER uhhhh…I'll take wild guess and say 10. Ehehehehehehe…;;

A few days passed and everything was normal…well as normal as it could get…Clarity and Toxic were getting along great with the rest of the team. Toxic found that she and Nova hated the cold and sexists, not to mention bad guys. Clarity was always chatting with Gibson about technical stuff. He was happy that someone other than himself understood what he was saying, but for some reason whenever they talked about something other than science Gibson got all nervous. Toxic acted just like a kid with a vast imagination, remind you of someone? Yup, she and Otto were more like twins that Toxic and Clarity (I learned that they were twins after we left the cave of legends).

I was in my room doodling while listening to Guardian Angel by K-system considering that I now could fly with REAL wings!

if you wanna be my guardian angel

just spread your wings and

let me see you can fly

if you want to let me out of danger

just come to me and don't you never

let me cry

if you wanna be my guardian angel

my guardian angel

my guardian angel tonight

and take me far away tonight

if you wanna be my guardian angel

just spread your wings and

let me see you can fly

if you want to let me out of danger

just come to me and don't you never

let me cry

if you wanna be my guardian angel

my guardian angel

my guardian angel tonight

and take me far away tonight

if you wanna be my guardian angel

just spread your wings and

let me see you can fly

if you want to let me out of danger

just come to me and don't you never

let me cry

if you wanna be my guardian angel

my guardian angel

my guardian angel tonight

and take me far away tonight x2

It may repeat a lot, but I still LOVE the song! I looked down at my paper to see that I drew a tall man with jet-black hair that covered his eyes. He wore a white lab coat and shiny black shoes. I tilted my head to the side as to why I drew it, but I just shrugged.

Just then the robot stopped and turned around so suddenly I tumbled off my bed and back into the wall making me very dizzy. I shook it off and ran into the main control room with my forehead throbbing with every step. Due to the fact that I just hit my head on a metal wall . . . Of coarse the bump was hidden by my bangs so I had nothing to worry about. Anyways when I reached the main room I heard Chiro say something about where the Super Robot was going. I looked at him like he was talking crazy! Toxic pointed this out and the team told her how the Super Robot was created and their adventure on how they met the Promethius 5 (AKA: Slingshot).

We came to a planet that was all but populated. I didn't see a soul for miles, and didn't expect to see one. Boy, was I wrong…just as we were about to go back, a blue robot came crashing down almost crushing me if I hadn't jumped out of the way. Before the dust even cleared it shot out again at I don't know how fast. Then I saw a huge explosion that had an even bigger aftershock and that caused me and everyone else to fall backwards.

" TOXIIIIIIC! CLAAAAAARITYYYYY!" Sounded a voice that reminded me of a little boy. In response, the twins turned pale as ghosts with the exception of their eyes and stripes. Then a small robotic monkey jumped out of the bushes and shrubs that surrounded us. He had green eyes and tiger stripes like Toxic only a darker shade, and aqua fur like Clarity only darker. He was also shorter than them so I assumed he was a lot younger.

" ATOM! What are you doing here?" Toxic yelled while shaking the small monkey. I grabbed her shoulder so she would put him down, which she did after taking a deep breath and letting it out.

" Atom, why are you here and how did you find us?" Clarity asked a little more calm. Atom jumped up and down extremely hyper.

"Well, first I got dumped here, then I heard this big crash, then I saw this HUUUUUUGE robot, then I--mmph mmm amn…" Atom was interrupted by Toxic putting a metallic hand over his never-ending mouth, reducing his fast words to incomprehensive muffles.

" You two know this kid?" Sparks asked slightly annoyed at how much and fast he talked,

" Are ya kidding? He's our little brother! Why wouldn't we know him?" Toxic answered with attitude, still covering the small monkeys mouth.

I soon realized why she did that other than to shut him up. I strained my hearing just to jump ten feet in the air by a sonic boom. I soon saw a big robot that didn't look all that nice as big as the Super Robot! It was about to launch a rocket at us when I drew my sword and created a force field to keep the after shock from getting to us. Clarity taught me that a couple days ago after she figured it out. I put down the force field after the shock was gone and the team and I flew up to see where that other robot ran off (remember I can fly now!). We split up into pairs so we could cover more ground (Chiro's idea). The pairings were…Toxic and Antauri, Chiro and Sparks, Nova and I, Otto and Atom, and finally Clarity and Gibson (Me: Ohhhhh! Gibby and Clary sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S…OW! Clarity: Serves you right…).

WITH TOXIC AND 'TAURI!

The team had just split up and Toxic and Antauri took the north side of the region. Toxic was looking in ridiculous places like under rocks and in holes that were bore into trees. One time getting stung by space wasps…but she wasn't altered by the venom in the stingers due to her powers and therefore immunity to acid, toxins, venom or anything in that family.

"You know, I may not be effected by those wasps, but they still hurt!" Toxic complained whilst rubbing her cheek (face, sickos…). Antauri was meditating to see if he could sense anything, but Toxic interrupted and he gave her a glance telling her to quiet down. She did so and sat on a rock plucking blades of grass.

After about an hour, Toxic couldn't take it anymore and snapped. "Ohhh…HOW LONG WILL I HAVE TO BE QUIET!" She yelled. Antauri flinched and lowered himself to the ground then continued to walk. Toxic had to run to catch up to him. " Hey, you okay? You seem more quiet than usual." She asked.

Antauri turned back to her then looked ahead. " It's nothing…I'm just worried that's all…" He responded solemnly.

Toxic jogged up to him with a smile, she knew what about. " You're concerned about Luna, aren't you?" She asked elbowing him in the side playfully. Antauri stopped in his tracks and gave her a quizzical look.

" I'm concered for the entire team? You should be worried too." Antauri replied in an unfaltered voice. Toxic shrugged and dropped the subject. To her it seemed that he and Luna were close, but she normally was wrong. They continued to walk through the endless jungle in search of any life other than themselves.

TO OTTO AND ATOM!

Otto was in a tree looking for any signs of giant robots while Atom was occupied with an inchworm making its merry way across a twig. After an hour, Otto fell asleep and out of the tree to see Atom curled up in a ball in a nest of leaves.

The green monkey walked over to his sleeping companion and shook him. " Atom…Atom…ATOM! Wake up." Otto said while shaking the hybrid of Toxic and Clarity vigorously.

Atom opened his eyes groggily and stared sleepily at his waker. " Mmmm…five more minutes…zzzZZZZzzz" He said right before falling back to sleep. Otto found a fern leaf and tickled Atom's nose with it, causing the young simian to let out a massive sneeze. " HEY!" Atom yelled accusingly at Otto.

" Come on! The faster we find that other robot the faster we get some spare parts!" Otto said pulling Atom in a random direction by his tail.

"Will I get to blow up something?" Atom asked with excitement. Otto nodded dumbfounded. Atom yanked out of Otto's grip and punched a fist into the air " ALRIGHT! JUST WHAT I NEED!" He shouted and marched ahead. Otto shrugged and stood there for a few seconds, then caught up.

WITH ME AND NOVA

Nova and I searched the sky for anything and were having no luck whatsoever…we were bored and Nova was nodding off in midair while I was practicing tricks. While I was in a loopy-loop and upside down, I saw a blue flash streak across the sky like a shooting star, but vanished just as suddenly.

"Hey, Luna! Be sure to keep up!" Nova yelled. I angled my head to see that she was way ahead of me so I sped to catch up.

After about thirty minutes I noticed that Nova looked very deep in thought. I tapped her with one of my wings to get her attention, which I did. She looked up and I tilted my head to the side asking her what was up.

" Huh? Oh, don't worry Luna, I'm fine…" She seemed uncertain about those last words so I lifted an eyebrow, like how a mother would when not believing her child about a missing cake. " Don't look at me like that!" she retorted, I continued to look at her. She gave in, " Ugh! Fine, I'm just worried about the team…especially Sprx…" She muttered the final part but I heard and I stared at her shocked. " Uh…I mean…he can be such a dofus sometimes… he wouldn't last a day without me bailing him out every time! Ehehehhe…" She covered. I shook my head knowing she was lying, but I let her have her little moment.

I was still bored so I started to see how long I could just glide, which was for fifteen seconds with out losing altitude. That was pretty good for someone who's been flying for a few days!

TO CHIRO AND SPRX!

Chiro and Sprx were in charge of the south end of the region, which was a HUGE swamp. They wore gas masks to keep the fumes from getting to them so they could do their job. Chiro was struggling to keep his feet from getting stuck in the mud and Sprx was just trying not to get eaten by some monkey-loving plant…

"Ugh…why did we get the swamps? Isn't Toxic the one immune to this stuff!" Sprx yelled.

"Yeah…but we drew straws, remember?" Chiro said glumly.

" Oh, right…who's stupid idea was that?" Sparks scowled at his feet. He was in a bad mood, one that he didn't get paired with Nova, two that he got stuck in the swampy part.

" Uh…that was your idea, Sparks…" Chiro said while glaring at the red monkey. Sparks just turned away growling at the ground.

Their search turned out fruitless, and they were about to head back to the robot when Chiro got his head stuck in a flower that seemed to think his head was a fruit and decided to try and chew on it…Sparks got him out, but Chiro was dizzy from the poison in the pollen of the flower. They continued on, and this time AVOIDING plants of any kind.

TO THE LOVE BIR…I MEAN GIBSON AND CLARITY!

Now, these two weren't having an as miserable time as the others. They had the eastern side and found a lake to rest at. Clarity had her feet dangling in the water while Gibson was next to her, but with his feet out of the water. Clarity looked troubled and Gibson was bold enough to ask why.

"Hm? Oh, I'm just worried…you see, Toxic and I have a reason we don't want Atom around. He's the only one of us who can barely control his powers, so it's dangerous." She replied.

" How can it be so dangerous? He's only a child." Gibson said, being as logical as possible as usual.

" You don't get it. It's not Atom I'm worried about, it's us! Toxic and I seem to make him want to receive more power at such a young age. I'm afraid that if he sees us fight one hundred percent, he might think of himself as too weak for the world. Therefore destroying him, and possibly the cosmos, by trying to hard! I don't want that to happen, it was bad enough when..."Clarity then trailed off with tears flowing down her face as she remembered the horrible sight.

Gibson stood silently listening to her story not daring to interrupt. Soon her sobs were too unbearable to see. He pulled her into a gentle embrace, and she cried on his shoulder. "I know you won't let whatever happened repeat itself, Clarity. You're a good person, and a good sister, so don't worry." He said calming her down. After a few minutes her sobs subsided to small gasps and the two pulled away.

" Thanks, Gibson. You truly are a good friend, now come on, we have a job to do." She said getting up. Gibson nodded and they walked on.

DONE! WOW! A lot of people like this story, and now that you've met all of the O.C.s for this, who do you like best? Your choices: Luna, Clarity, Atom, Toxic, and even Ruby! Please respond to this.

PEACE OUT DUDES!


	11. Finally! I Meet Slingshot!

YAHOO! I'm back and no writer's block, well…maybe a little, but who doesn't? Thank you for all the awesome reviews, I'll put up a special thanks chapter when my story is finished. But, now let's get on with the present!! LET THE STORY CONTINUE!!!

Nova and I were circling the area we were assigned and didn't find squat! After about thirty more minutes of flying aimlessly, we decided to head back to the robot. But right when the rest of the team came into view, I heard the sound of rockets taking off. We looked back to see the huge robot similar to our robot chasing us.

" Oh, no! How, did we miss that?" Nova yelled while still airborne. She transformed her hands into giant fists and attempted to pound the robot. " LADY TOMAHAWK!!" She cried, but when her fist made contact with the steel of the robot, she barely left a dent…The robot smacked her away with such force, that not only could I not reach her, but she left a crater in the ground. I drew my sword, but the robot got electrocuted and I saw Antauri literally come out of the robots head. He levitated beside me.

" Are you okay?" He asked while returning to normal. I nodded smiling while keeping my sword out. Just when I had put it away, the robot came back up and knocked Antauri out cold. I dived after him so I could catch him, but I got knocked out as well. The last thing I remember seeing was a blue flash and two metallic arms plucking me from the sky and carry me at great speed.

WITH THE MONKEY TEAM

They had just saw the giant robot appear and attempt to take out Nova and Luna. Before anyone could react, Antauri flew up and just when Nova got knocked from the air and down to the ground, he phased through the robot and caused it to get electrocuted.

Then for some reason the robot came back to life and knocked Antauri and luna out cold. Antauri hit the ground, but a blue flash caught Luna and zoomed away with her to who knows where. The team ran to where their two companions fell and found Nova in a crater and Antauri tangled in a tree.

After getting the two to the Super Robot and into the infirmary, Antauri was the first to wake up. He shot up, but automatically winced and laid back down.

" W-where's Luna?" He asked hoarsely. The team looked at each other and pushed Gibson forward.

"Well…we don't know…She wasn't found." The blue simian explained. Antauri was speechless; he just stared wide-eyed at the ceiling lamp. Before anyone could speak up, an argument was heard from the main room.

"Atom! Cut it out, you shouldn't be doing that! Not to mention it's making me nauseous!" Toxics voice was frantic and scolding. Clarity was the first to run out of the room to see what her maniac siblings were up to. The team followed hoping nothing was blown up or melted. They found Atom rewinding and playing a clip from the fight. Clarity had her face buried in her palm and Toxic was fuming while they watched.

" Atom, what are you doing?" Otto asked walking over to his almost mini-me.

The six-year-old turned to him with a mischievous grin. " I'm watching the blue stripe save the gray dot!" He said in excitement. The team looked at the screen in confusion to see a glowing blue stripe zoom back and forth across the screen intercepting a falling gray speck.

" You don't think…" Nova began while pointing to the screen. Then everyone got what he meant. Slingshot was back, and he saved Luna from getting squashed from impact on the ground, or bleeding to death by how many sharp rocks and tree branches would have greeted her on the way down, or both…

Antauri was up and walking again as they searched for their friends in the forest. Gibson was leading with a tracker in hand locking on either Luna's genetic signature or Slingshots quasar energy reading. Most likely if they found one of them, they would find the other. An hour or so passed of walking when Gibson's tracker got a lock on not Luna or Slingshot, but Professor Maezono. It was hard to believe but true…the evil, and also gross, Professor must have found this planet to construct more of his corrupted creations. And Slingshot must have found him…

" Hold up! You haven't forgotten about Luna have you?" Clarity accused. Antauri was the first to react to this remark.

" We have not forgotten about her, but we must defeat Maezono." He said with his arms crossed. He said the first words a little to fast and a little on edge, and Chiro was the one who noticed this.

The team decided that they might get a better look if they flew, but Maezono's hideaway might be underground. So part of the team would search on foot and the other part would search by air. These were the teams: Sprx, Nova, Clarity, Atom, and Ruby by air, and Antauri, Chiro, Toxic, Gibson, and Otto by foot.

In the skys, Ruby was diving down every few minutes for some dinner, Sprx and Nova were fighting as usual and Clarity had to break them up. Atom was doing loopdy loops and zooming through clouds making them look like giant powdered doughnuts. That search was fruitless nonetheless, but at least Ruby got her lunch…

On the forest floor Antauri was far ahead just in case any more robots attacked. Chro was close behind as Gibson was looking at his scanner without even bothering to look up at the path ahead. Otto was chatting with Toxic in the back and they were having a good time making each other laugh.

" I finally got a lock! Professor Maezono is…that's strange…my tracker says he's right here!" Gibson said shocked.

"Maybe he's invisible!" Toxic and Otto said in unison. Gibson gave them both an annoyed look. That was just what he needed…two Ottos to interrupt him. The rest of the team (and bird) landed close by and walked over, Atom bouncing like a frog.

Then the ground soon started to shake and crack, the thick jungle trees collapsed. Chunks of earth caved into what seemed like an endless hole as the team struggled to get to safety, but their attempts were in vain seeing as how they fell into the gaping crater in the ground with no time to react. They fell into the unknown darkness but Toxic got an idea.

She shot out a small blade from her wrist and drove it into the hard stone. The heated specks of stone from the friction of metal against rock flew into her face, but she continued to slow nonetheless. Clarity looked up and caught on to what her sister was up to. She shot one of her ribbons out of her palm and Toxic caught it. Clarity then shot another ribbon down into the hole and wrapped it around Chiro's leg, since Chiro was the farthest down.

"Grab on to the closest person to you!" Clarity hollered. Chiro frantically looked around and grabbed Otto's foot, he passed on the instructions until Antauri was the last one who was holding onto Gibson's wrist.

The team climbed up each other and Atom was having a hard time, he had managed to get to Toxic, but that was a far as he could get. The ledge was too far up for him to jump and the rock was too flat to climb up. Then at the worst of times, the blade protruding from Toxics wrist has had too much strain and shattered. Without thinking, Toxic threw up her little brother to the ledge, and he managed to hang on long enough for Chiro to help him up. Unfortunately, Toxic fell because of the momentum of throwing Atom up forced her away from the wall and she got knocked out to make it worse.

"TOXIC!!" Otto shouted, attempting to dive in after her, but Gibson held him back.

"Otto cut it out! We don't know if she's gone or not, so just stay calm!" Sprx said from behind as Gibson let the green monkey out of his grip. Otto slid to the ground and had to be lifted up by Clarity and Atom. The Monkey Team decided to climb down to see where the hole led to, if anywhere…

MY POV

I woke to a painful headache and a blanket covering my torso and legs, but not my feet. I didn't want to open my eyes because I was too cozy to…(AWR: Haha! I think we all know how THAT feels!) After what felt ten or so minutes, I felt a cool hand on my forehead that lingered for a few seconds and then lifted. I opened one eye a crack to see the same blue robot that almost crushed me leaning over me.

The robot noticed that I was awake and spoke, " Hey, are you okay?" He asked. I opened both my eyes fully and slowly sat up, but only to fall back down clutching my shoulder. " Yeah, you dislocated your shoulder I fixed it, but you be able to use that arm for a while." He said a bit embarrassed.

I tried to get up again, but with my other arm and this time I prevailed. The robot gave me a sling to keep my arm in place. As he started to type on a computer, thoughts whirled around in my head. Like, why was he being so kind to me? Was he a fluke in a line of killing robots? Who created him? Where was he created? Was he hunting someone or was he the prey? So many questions, so little ways to ask them! This is what's bad about being a mute…no one can hear any questions you need to ask. I decided to look at my surroundings. Apparently I was either in a hollowed out tree, a cave, or abandoned lab. Judging by the computer and metal sound my shoes mad, I was gonna go with abandoned lab.

After being bored out of my head for about an hour, the robot finally said something. " Are you at all related to someone named Aggie Takeuchi?" He asked. I thought for a few seconds and realized that was my mother's maiden name. I slowly nodded my head and looked at him strangely. How the heck did he know my mother? For the record, I was very suspicious of this guy…er…robot.

He noticed I was glaring daggers at him and put up his hands in defense. " Hey! You don't need to start hating me right off the bat! I'm an old friend of your mom's. So go jumping to any conclusions." He paused as I softened my gaze. " I'm the Prometheus Five, but some just call me Slingshot." He said with an outstretched hand. I accepted the gesture and shook it with a welcoming smile. I showed him my necklace so he could know my name and we were officially acquainted.

DONE!!! Ehehe…y'all probably thought that there was gonna be more huh? NOPE!! MWAHAHAHA!!

Toxic: I can't believe you made me dead…

Me: You aren't dead! You'll be back in the next chapter!!!

Toxic: GOODIE!!

Me: Pwease press the purdy button!

PEACE OUT DUDES!!!


	12. A Bitter Spat

I don't have much to say here…oh, right! This is going to be a longish chapter so I have a good reason why it took a long time to get up. Also, Atom FINALLY get's to show off his powers! ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

I was sitting with Slingshot just staring at the ground deep in thought as he inspected my arm. He finished, but I hadn't noticed for there was too much on my mind to be thinking about my arm…There was so much that I didn't understand but somehow I needed to…I don't know of that was just me being nosy or actually needing to know…

"Hey, Luna…are you feeling okay?" Slingshot asked sitting next to me. I nodded my head with a smile, but I guessed he didn't buy it…I'm a terrible laiar… "You know… your gandmother was a very sweet girl. Of coarse I only met her when she was little." He stated. I looked interested and my ears perked up slightly and I sat up straight to hear better (AWR: Hey, it works.).

"Yeah…when I was activated Takeuchi had his neice visiting, but Maezono didn't like that one bit…" He paused for a few seconds. " When she first arrived the two were in a fight about if they should have let her stay or not. Professor Takeuchi won of coarse, but Maezono wouldn't let the fact that a seven-year-old was running around go." To me that just sounded weird…"Then when I was finally activated and that's when I met her. She looked a lot like you, only blue eyes and not silver" He said and I put my hand behind my head. No one EVER told me I looked ANYTHING like anyone in my family. He continued on about how they spoke and that it was my mom who told Takeuchi about what Maezono was planning. "Hehe…for a little girl, your grandmother was already a hero." He said jokingly. I smiled at that.

The abandoned lab began to shake violently and I had to use my good arm to keep from falling. We ran outside to see that same huge robot that attacked us earlier. But we were ready…I was about to take flight but Slingshot held me back.

"WAIT! You can't fight that thing, you're in no condition to! Besides it's over a hundred times your size!" He said. If I could tell him, he wouldn't believe how many times I've heard that from Antauri. I smirked at him and took off anyway. He soon caught up to me and I gave him a wink, good thing I can adapt!

MONKEY TEAM POV!!

The team had just reached the bottom of the hole, but nothing was there. No lab, no door…no Toxic. It was dark, deep, and the only light that was visible was from those light things that are in their helmets…

"Is there any way out of this?" Chiro asked irritably.

Otto and Gibson were digging through the dark dirt wall in an attempt of escape, Nova was pacing back and forth trying to think of an idea, Antauri was looking at the ground deep in thought, and Clarity was facing a wall and looked like she challenged it to a staring contest for she was staring at it so intensely. She closed her voilet eyes and a smirk played on her muzzle and she lifted her hand up to it.

"Clarity….?" Atom asked walking up to his sister. She looked down at him for a second as if to confirm that it was her little brother speaking. It was, only his little eyes were filled with worried tears. She rarely saw him cry, so this was a sign that there was even less hope of finding their lost family member. Atom had a way of just knowing that there was something wrong, and it was most powerful with his sisters.

"Yes, Atom? What's wrong?" The aqua colored monkey said while kneeling next to the younger member of the Hyper Force.

"There's something wrong…I…I can't tell if she's okay or not…I don't want her to go away! Not like you did!" He said leaping on his sister for comfort.

Clarity patted his back to calm the small monkey down. "It's alright, Atom…none of us are going anywhere." She said soothingly. He calmed down a little and wiped the tears from his eyes.

" Clarity, what was he talking about?" Gibson asked. Clarity tensed for a split second then recovered and turned to the rest of the team and smiled.

"Oh, nothing! Come on, I just think I found a way out of here." She said with a cheesy grin. But, she really did find the way out.

"And what might that be?" Nova questioned. Clarity only backed up so she was resting her foot on the wall.

"Obviously you didn't notice how easy it was to dig through the dirt." Clarity paused for a moment, "If it were completely dry, it would have been much, much harder to penetrate."

"Yeah, so? There's a lot of mud down here, what's the big deal?" Chiro asked with a little irritation. Patience was definitely not his strength a the moment.

"Well, what mixes with dirt to make mud?" Clarity qiuzzed. Otto was first to answer.

"Water, everyone knows that." He said.

"Yup." Clarity stated and with that she charged to the opposite wall and when she made impact, she simply dissappeared into the earth.

The whole team began to panic. Was she mad? Who in their right mind would charge head-first into a mud wall? Questions like this roused in their heads for a few seconds more when out of the blue, the ground shook again and it seemed that they were about to get devoured by a grouesome monster. They tried to escape with their jet packs, but they had somehow been disabled. The team scrambled to grab onto the rock face, but the mud was too slipery and they fell into the cold hole that led deeper into the earth.

Down the massive vent, wind yanking them to the left into a separate shaft, then they fell to what would seem like teir end. The whole lot landed with thuds and clanks ringing out harshly. They pushed themselves up off the cold ground and looked around still dazed slightly.

"Oi…What hit us?" Sparks groaned while clutching his head. None knew the answer to that. Footsteps were heard and a figure emerged from the shadows. It was Toxic.

Atom was overjoyed, and he immediately pounced on his older sister. "TOXIC! I can't believe you're here! Clarity dissapeared and we still can't find Luna and, and, and….huh?" He stopped talking and leapt off the purple and green monkey.

"What's wrong, Atom?" Chiro asked. They've been looking Toxic and she's here, right infront of them…wait, no fight? And why didn't she talk to them or anything? Something was not right…

Atom just stood there in confusion and slight anger. He looked around and looked back at Toxic, his anger rising.

"What did you do with Clarity?" He demanded. The rest of the team was shocked. Why would Atom accuse Toxic of doing something to harm their sister?

"What are you talking about Atom?" Gibson asked.

Atom quickly turned around with angry tears, "That's not Toxic!" He exclaimed.

What? How could this not be Toxic? Same stripes, same color, same eyes, same everything. But…there was something different…her eyes…they seemed lifeless and blank…

"Clever boy. Of coarse, I didn't expect less from the third sibling." A sinister and cold voice called out into the lab. It was none other than the evil, gross, evil doctor…Professor Maezono. His weird containment thing that held the disenbodied brain rised up from the a panel in the flooring.

"ALRIGHT!! WHERE'S MY SISTER!!" Atom yelled in a rage. When he and his sisters were separated, Atom had the worst temper you could imagine.

Antauri grabbed the eight-year-old's shoulder, holding him back. "Atom, no. We have fought Maezono before, he will tell nothing but lies to you." He explained. Atom settled down, but was still very peeved.

"What did you do to her?" Chiro cammanded. Maezono laughed again, which was getting very annoying…

"I simply tapped into the computer in her brain and took control of her body and mind. Fastinating, no? Of coarse, her sister is much more difficult to break. I fear her hard-headedness was her own downfall." He said. Atom was about to lunge at him, but Toxic grabbed his foot, causing him to crash to the ground.

Atom had a chance too look around and saw there were melted parts of machinery, a gaping hole in the wall, icicles that were melting were pinned in the walls in multiple places, and in one spot was a pool of a thick red liquid. His eyes widened at the condition of the lab.

"Yes, yes…these two put up quite the struggle, for a moment even I thought that Clarity would prevail, but the purest of streams is the most easily tainted." Maezono spoke again, faking a sympathetic tone.

Atom had to clench his teeth as hard as he could and balled his fists to keep from pouncing on the Professor. He kicked his ankle from Toxic's grasp and began to walk to the rest of the team, but is anger was too much for him to contain and turned back around, flying at the brain with a green glowing ball of energy in his hand. Toxic immediately intercepted him and knocked the energy out of his hand and it was thrown to the side, exploding as soon it made contact with a suface.

The team stood in awe as the smoke cleared. Atom's ability was to create bombs on command. Gibson recalled when Clarity was crying earlier that day, she was worried that Atom would do something terrible like before but it was never clear to him what. But now he understood…Atom…bomb…atom bombs. Somehow, Atom had managed to create a nuclear explosion that could have destroyed the cosmos. Gibson kept his mouth shut, not wanting to worry the others.

Atom landed and Toxic followed, but they were a few yards apart. They stared eachother down, both of their green eyes locked on the other. The only reason the silence was broken was from the crackling and buzzing of the snapped wires. Toxic lunged at Atom with a wrist blade at the ready, but Atom, being smaller than both of his sisters, easily dodged. Instead, Toxic stabbed another machine and a gaping hole soon melted into exsistance in a smoking river of liquid metal. Atom got another bomb at the ready and hurled it at Toxic, but she jumped out of the way, creating another explosion. She hovered above Atom as he lunged another ball of green energy, but this one hit the ceiling and caused an explosion again, but leading to the outside. Atom flew out the hole and into the sky with Toxic following. The team followed, but ran into Slingshot and Luna who were fighting a giant robot…but were losing.

My POV

Slingshot and I were not doing well…this robot was simply too much. We would attack with some of out best moves, but it would immediately catch on and counter them. I hovered there panting barely being able to stay in the air, and Slingshot was trying to figure out how to beat this thing. Then out of the blue I was knocked down into the dirt creating a crater in the earth. I didn't want to get up, I was too tired, so I just stayed hoping for some kind of miracle. I closed my eyes for a moment and just thought about what might happen.

One turnout was that Slingshot would somehow come through and win against the giant scrap-heap, and then there was the option of him being defeated and the team defeating Maezono….but then there was the slim chance of none of us prevailling and Maezono taking over the universe. I tried to keep that thought from my mind, but it would always come back as I lied in the crater. Why was it that when there was a worst possible outcome, it would always stick in your head until the real end passed? I asked myself that question for a while until I saw Toxic and Atom land close by, but no Clarity. I hoisted myself up to look, but Toxic seemed to be coming at Atom at full force, with every intention to…kill him.

I sat there gaping, not able to take my eyes off of the sight. It seemed impossible to look away for I couldn't look away…why? My entire body shook in fear for both of my friends, just hoping that everything would be okay. I shook my head over and over again, wishing this were all a bad dream, but the scene was still there. I had the urge to get up and intercept the fight, but my legs refused to move.

CLIFFHANGER!! HAHA! This story is just FILLED with suspense, no? Well, now you guys know what Atom does. Again, I apologize it took so long, I've been suffering from writers block for this story.


	13. The Showdown at the Lake

**WHOOOO!!! I finally update!!!! It's gonna take me a while to update all my stories for those who read them, because my reciever box for my satelite TV is BUSTED AND MY DAD AND I CAN'T FIX IT AND WE HAVE TO GET A NEW ONE, BUT WE DON'T HAVE THE MONEY!!!!! Ahem….so I've been fighting to stay inspired by looking though fanart and watching videos on youtube. And I need some reviews to stay active as well. You guys help keep me going at this in this slow inspirational time for me. So all NICE reviews are very much appreciated, thank you. P.S. I changed a couple chapters a little so Antauri DOESN'T repeat, DOESN'T have feelings for Luna...yet...**

I watched at Atom and Toxic battled, trading hit for hit and dodge for dodge. What had gotten into Toxic? And where was Clarity to break this all up? Actually….where was the rest of the team? Well, irony took place and just then the rest of the monkey team landed not to far from me. I didn't really pay attention much howver because I was VERY intent on making my body move.

The battle was an array of explosions and flashes curtesy of Atom, Toxic's attacks mainly caused things to melt and steam. I could tell Atom was reaching his limits for I saw his assaults get more and more sloppy and his legs looked like they would give out at anymoment. Toxic however didn't look even the slightest out of energy. There were a few slarkling beads of sweat that I only noticed when Atom's explosives burst and their green light reflected off her face and metalic features.

The battlefeild itself was in TERRIBLE condition! Rocks were half melted away or if not they had been completely anihalated. The ground had massive holes in it and there were a few glowing needles from Toxic's Acid Rain. Atom's eyes were almost glazed over from his exhaustion. This was nearly impossible to watch….Atom was just a kid and he was fighting so hard…his own sister at that. One who was much older and most likely had more expirience and tricks…I saw a faint smirk spread on her face as Atom dropped to one knee. I realized that my legs weren't so numb anymore and bolted up so I could run in if needed. Something told me I was to stay out of it, but my head was screaming for me to go in and get Atom out of there.

The rest of the team noticed me and called out for me to get somewhere safe. I didn't understand at first, until I noticed that Toxic saw me as well and was charging at me with one of the blades in her wrists drawn. I jumped out of the way and she kept attacking me and I kept dodgeing. I was already tired from fighting earlier and usind magic, but apparently Toxic didn't care. In fact, it didn't seem she care at all (at the time I was oblivious about how her mind had been hacked into…literally). If I say I was furious, it would be a massive understatement. I was overtaken by rage and started attacking Toxic with all strength I had left. I threw punches and kicks at her, but she avoided all of them.

The monkey team was standing farther away and watched the fight. Atom was exhausted, but Antauri told everyone to stay where they were. It was hard to do, but Antauri was probably the only one who knew why and wouldn't tell. All of them stayed silent watching Luna throw blows and Toxic dodge each of them.

"I had no idea Toxic cuold do that!" Chiro said.

"It's probably Maezono making her do all those moves." Said a familiar voice. They all turned around to see Slingshot walk up behind them.

"Slingshot? What are you doing here?" Asked Chiro, his eyes wide in surprise.

"To get back at him. I met Luna here and she fell while we were fighting one of Dr. Maezono's monsters. I followed her down and when I got here she was already in combat." He said watching the battle the whole time.

Of coarse, they didn't know that Toxic is capaple of many things, even some she forbade herself from using. I was too intent on fighting to notice what was happening on the sidelines. I was getting very winded as well and whenever I backed off I was hiding in a tree or something to catch my breath before Toxic melted whereever I was hiding. After ten minutes I was on the ground, there were only bruises on my body from Toxic punching the ground and making rocks fly. I had no idea she was so strong. This made me wonder even more where Clarity was…Toxic charged at me again and I jumed out of the way. I switched to offence and started kicking at her and she dodged each one I threw. I had no idea what else to do, I knew I was pushing my limits and I could have colapsed at any moment. I had no places to hide other than the lake, but I had no energy to swim.

My thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched screech, and I covered my ears and shut my eyes tight. Eventually I opened one to see a black speck rapidly becoming slightly larger and I finally recognized the speck as none other than Ruby! She was dive-bombing straight for Toxic. She started spinning and I saw a tiny little black and red tornado replace her. It was but seconds before impact when I instinctively jumped farther away. Them it happened….impact….

There was a large cloud of dust and dirt and I covered my eyes so no rocks would impale my face…..I wish I could say the same for Toxic….in the earth was a massive crater and I slowly walked to the edge and Ruby flew out of it and landed on my shoulder and started grooming herself as if she hadn't just made an amazing dive-bomb that caused a thirty-foot hole in the ground!

I stood up panting and started to walk over to Atom to see if he was alright. He smiled in awe at what had just happened, but it faded to a look of sheer horror. I was about ten feet from him when his face changed, I slowly looked behind me to see Toxic stand up at the edge of the hole and not only were the blades on her wrists exposed, but one that had apparently been built in her tail was shining and seemed very dangerous at the moment.

I was too shocked to react to when she charged me. But, I moved to the side seemingly in time to avoid her….but I was wrong….I froze at the seering pain that had exploded from my abdomen. My eyes widened and I shakly looked down to find the cause. I heard Atom scream and Ruby chirp in surprise. I could also faintly hear the gasps of my other friends in the background. There was also a maniacal laughter.

It took a few seconds for my brain to register what my eyes saw….Toxic's tail was about a quarter though my stomach and blood stained my white shirt and it was accompanied by a strange purple liquid…poison…My body froze, then went numb and soon went limp, but I was still very much conscious to feel the searing pain that brought tears to my eyes. Toxic withdrew her tail from my now critical wound, not only hesitating while she had the actual blade coming through, but injected more poison to my exposed bloodstream. As soon as it was done, I fell to the ground and started to writhe in pain.

Chiro was frozen and muted on the spot. This was too much to handle, and his anger reached it's peak. "Hyper Force…" He said pausing and the monkeys looked at him awaiting his orders, "GO!" He said and they nodded, leaping into the battle scene. Nova was first to throw a few punches….literally. She brought out her weapons and started to attemp impaling Toxic. Unfortuneately, Toxic was too fast and dodged most of the blows.

"Knuckle Duster!" Nova said and threw a punch at Toxic who at first was out of range, but upon charging unexpecting of what awaited her, she ws thrown into a boulder and crashed through it. Nova smirked at her success, but Toxic jumped out from behind the rubble and sock Nova in the gut, sending her flying into a tree.

Sparx was next, furious as well, his magnets started to spark and he launched the surpressed electricity.

"Magna Bolt Blazer!" He shouted and it hit Toxic dead-on and she collapsed to the ground her body smoking. He walked up to her and smirked in victory and turned to the rest of the team, "I got 'er!" He said waving a magnet in the air triumphantly.

"Sparx look out!" Chiro warned, causing the red monkey to whip around to receive a foot in his face and he was kocked down and his body was half in the lake, luckily he was face, up and didn't drown.

"Shall we?" Gibson said to Antauri who nodded. The two most intellegent members of the team charged and leapt into the air, drills and ghost claws out. Gibson was the first to throw an attack. "Spin Shocker!" He called out and the small darts of energy hit the ground infront of Toxic, temporarily blinding her.

"Mega Monkey Paw!" Sounded and Antauri's claws were seconds from hitting Toxic from above, but she dissappeared for a split second and reappeared above him and kicked him into the ground. She looked back at Gibson and knocked him into a rock where he ricusheied off and landed in the ground with a dent in his helmet.

Otto was now standing infront of Toxic with his saws whirring. "Tornado Kablamo!" He said and was replaced with a gren, razor-sharp tornado. He knocked Toxic off her feet and into the air, but she recovered and landed on her feet. Still spinning, Otto charged again, but Toxic crossed her arms and blocked him, also stopping the mechanic in his tracks. Toxic snarled and punched him so that he was knocked out. Toxic walked towards Chiro, stepping on Otto, with her tail blade ready, the purple venom dripping from the tip. Chiro was frozen in place, he didn't know what to do. His friends, including his father-figure as well as idol, had been thrashed around.

Ruby charged Toxic, but was swatted away as if a mere fly and landed in the ground, her wings limp. Chiro was surprised that the spunky little bird was so tired, and turned his attention to Toxic. He noticed that Slingshot wasn't around….where was he?

Then the lake water started to stirr, and then there was a small whirlpool in one spot, close to shore but it still seemed pretty deep, and waves started as swells but soon became violent. The water continued to look as iff it were about to boil, then a large pillar of water shot into the air and when it retreated back into the water. A familiar aqua colored monkey with violet eyes was standing on shore, her mechanic ears were replaced with fish-like fins with metalic webbing, and her tail had the same look at it's metal tip, but the fin was spread out like a fan.

"Hmph…. honestly, what will I do with you?" Clarity said angrily with her arms crossed and leaning on one hip. This fight had just barely begun…

**YAAAY!! Another cliffy! I should do this more often….WELL! It seems Clarity is pretty ticked that Toxic did all this, even though Maezono was behind it. Note: Toxic really can do all of that, but like I said she swore to herself to never use it unless it's a matter of life and death. Bad guys SERIOUSLY don't get it, do they? Lol Like I said, all of your reviews are VERY appreciated! SO PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	14. No Title

YAY!!! Another update! I'm gonna TRY and make up for the summer and update this story as fast as possible when I have ideas….so yeah…..

Clarity and Toxic stood unmoving for what seemed like eternity. It was twilight by now and it was getting dark. It was a dead silence that sent an eerie chill down Chiro's spine. The silence was broken by a groan from Antauri who was just getting up and holding his head.

Clarity saw him out of the corner of her eye and turned her head slightly, still keeping her eyes on Toxic, towards Chiro.

"Chiro, go and tell Antauri to get Luna to Maezono. She's the only one right now who can break his control." She whispered urgently to the young hero.

"Got it." He said and crept off to where Antauri was just getting up. Toxic noticed and started to charge at him, but Clarity intercepted and kicked Toxic in the side, sending her rolling away.

"Quickly!" She urged and Chiro started to run. Clarity returned her attention to her sister who got up as if nothing happened. Toxic charged again with her wrist blades and started to lash out at the other monkey. Clarity dodged all the attacks being careful not to touch the actual blades and dive-rolled out of the way when she almost got Toxic's tail stabbed through her face. Clarity backed up as Toxic walked towards her and felt her foot almost sink in the water.

Smirking, she jumped back farther out on the lake and dove in. For a moment, nothing happened. But a small pillar of water came up and Clarity was standing ontop of it. She started making slashing motions with her arms and curved blades of ice came out of the pillar and spun at Toxic who dodged each one of them.

Toxic lifted her hand and then lowered it aiming it at the water pillar. Glowing needles came out of her fingertips like they did in the Cave of Legends and they started to hit the pillar full-force. Clarity saw this and jumped off the pillar and landed on the shore. She looked back at the lake that was now a dark purple color.

The two glared at eachother, and Clarity clenched her fists and crossed her arams, "River Ribbon Rush!" She said and opened her hands, the sapphire blue ribbons weaving their way towards Toxic, who apparently had a slightly hard time dodging.

All the while Chiro was helping Antauri get to his feet after explaining what they had to do. Running up to Luna's twitching body, evading Clarity's ice at the same time, they noticed tht she was in worse condition than anticipated. There were beads of sweat on her face and her breathing was shallow and labored. Chiro had no idea what to do so he turned to Clarity who was still lashing the ribbons at Toxic.

"Clarity! Do you have an antidote or something?" He shouted to her. Clarity managed to throw Toxic far out into the lake and she ran over to where Antauri and Chiro were trying to patch up Luna's wound.

"I have one, but it has to be applied to the direct wound, so un-bandage it and I'll do the rest…." Clarity said but there was a loud splash and she was tackled to the ground by a purple and green blur.

Antauri spotted a small vial on the ground and looked at the gold liquid inside. This had to be the antidote. He walked back to Luna and tilted the vial so a few drops at a time fell into the wound and already Luna was starting to look a little better, but still in pain. Her gash was bandaged up thanks to Chiro, but her face was still twisted in discomfort.

Clarity was still in battle with her sister, the two were evenly matched it seemed. Toxic was a specialist with swords and close-combat, but Clarity used magic and she was much more gifted with long-ranged attacks. Right now the two were standing about ten yards apart and Toxic was in the way of the lake. Clarity raised up both of her hands and a large tidal wave appeared and crashed down on Toxic, then froze before being able to reach Clarity. The water had been poisoned and although Toxic was immune to it, Clarity was extreemly sesitive to it. Even a slight scratch that didn't even break the skin would be lethal to her, when with most they might just feel a little nausea.

Chiro took this as a chance to ask, "Clarity! Does this antidote work?" He asked as the monkey walked over with an exhausted look in her eyes.

"It should." She said, but paused, "Luna DOES have a regular immune system, am I right?" Clarity said skeptically. Chiro and Antauri exchanged worried glances.

Antauri was the first to speak, "Earlier in our journey we revealed that her immune system is very weak. Luna is extreemly sensitive to illness." He said.

Clarity shook her head in dispair, "Oh, no…That antidote was something I designed for someone with either a strong immune system or at least one that can fight off the flu or something. But if what you say is true that little mixture will barely do a thing, best case senario would be that she'll last llonger than normal. All of Toxic's poisons are lethal with one exception that gives one terrible nightmares, not to mention physical pain. But that's beside the point, get her to the Super Robot and see if she can boot Maezono out of Toxic's brain.

I could feel some of the pain subside and my body settled down. I cracked open an eye to see Toxic was frozen in a wave. I slowly started to lift myself up from the ground and Clarity had fins as her ears and at the tip of her tail. I was so happy to see she was okay I gave her a huge hug, but I recoiled from my stomach.

"Luna, do you think you can get to the Super Robot and overpower Maezono's hack?" She asked me and I looked at Toxic's frozen (temporary) prison and back at Clarity.

I smiled and gave a thumbs up, she grinned. I heard the ice begin to crack and there were smallish purple glowing dots hitting it.

"Oh, no…..get to it, NOW!" Clarity ordered getting ready to start fighting again. Chiro and Antauri explained why Toxic was acting so different we headed to the Super Robot. We were running and I could feel my legs start to get less and less stable and I stumbled to the ground. I shook my head as my sight started to get fuzzy. I felt Chiro try to help me up and I smiled in thanks. Clenching my teeth, I forced myself up and we were back on track.

Clarity sheilded her eyes when the ice shattered and one shard cut her side. Luckily, the ice hadn't been poisoned and the cut didn't spill any blood. Toxic rushed up to her and started attacking, forcing Clarity into defence, which wasn't her strong point. For a moment, Toxic froze then started to attack faster, and eventually nailed Clarity in the jaw, sending her spinning to the ground. Then Toxic fired up her jetpack and sped off after Antauri Chiro and Luna.

"I hope I……gave them…..enough time…" Clarity struggled to say, then passed out, her ears and tail returning to normal.

I was doing okay in running, but it was harder than usual for me. I was breathing harder and stumbled more, but I kept up. I felt two hands on my waist and was lifted up into the air as I watched the forest canopy shrink. I looked up and saw Antauri intent on moving forward and saw Chiro in the air as well. I appreciated the help, but I couldn't fight off the feeling of being a little helpless…

As we approached the robot I saw something speed under us. Out of seemingly nowhere Toxic flew up infront of us.

"I thought Clarity was back there stalling!" Chiro exclaimed.

"Apparently she was too exhausted to go on." Antauri concluded. I squirmed around and managed to slip out of Antauri's grip and fell for a good few seconds until I had enough strength to unfurl my wings.

This sime I winced when I strained to keep in the air and I could tell my flying was a little off. Then I was spiraling to the side and saw that Toxic had hit me and she was coming back for another blow. I dropped just in time to avoid it, but that was all the maneuvering I could manage, and I couldn't muster enough strength to gain any altitude. I saw Toxic coming back, but she was intercepted by Slingshot. He gave me a thumbs up and I started to move forward.

The Super Robot was in veiw and I started to move faster, but again felt dizzy and I looked back to see that my wings were losing feathers and I could see them starting to steam…they'd been poisoned too.

I started to fly as fast as I could in my current state, but the strain was too much and I fell from the sky head-first. My eyes were open a little to see the feathers rapidly fall from my wings and they had a dark purple, almost black, tar like substance on the ends. I closed my eyes, accepting the impact I thought I was supposed to encounter, but I felt someone clamp their hands around my wrist. I opened my eyes again and saw Chiro looking down at me with a smile, urging me to hold on. I smiled back and he hauled my arm over his shoulder and we started flying again.

Finally, we got to the Super robot and I ran to the main room and started to type on the computer, stopping a few times because my body started to ache again. Chiro was standing next to me and I continued to type, this was one of the hardest computers for me to hack into.

Slingshot and Antauri stayed behind to fight Toxic and it seemed they had the advantage despite Antauri being severely weakened, but Slingshot was at almost full power and Toxic was weak as well. It started out as none making a move, but Toxic broke the silence by charging at them with her blades at the ready. Both robots dodged by flying in opposite directions. Toxic looked from side to side and extended her hands in both directions, her face painfully emotionless.

I was still trying to stay conscious let alone keep hacking and I was constantly shaking my head to keep the fuzzyness at bay. It took a while but I finally had it, now I just had to wait in case Maezono caught me. The minutes it took felt like eternity and I was just about to get booted out of the system but actually Chiro tripped and he landed with his hands hitting a few buttons. And I was back in without trouble. I blinked at Chiro who gawked at the screen and I set right back to work. I just hoped that Antauri and Slingshot would ba able to stall long enough.

Toxic remained with her arms our for a few moments. Suddenly her wrist blades were drawn and they detatched from her arms and they had chains attatched to them. The new development was so sudden neither Antauri nor slingshot were able to fly out of the way in time and they were bound tightly. Toxic began to tighten the chains and the metal on their bodies started to dent, but slightly. Antauri phased from his binds and flew over to do the same with Slingshot. It seemed to take a couple seconds to process that her captives had escaped, but Toxic charged at the two robots at full-force. Suddenly…she stopped moving, like she were a puppet who's strings were taughtly pulled and she couldn't go beyond them. Then she fell limp and she had a drowzy look on her face as the lights slowly returned to her eyes and that seemed to spread across her face. She closed her eyes and her jet-pack deactivated. She fell down and Antauri sped to catch her.

I was breathing heavily and fell back in a sitting position and sighed, glad it was finally over with. My vision was fuzzy and everything turned black and I felt my head hit the ground.

Next Morning 

I woke up in the med bay and I sat up drowzily. I couldn't even remember how many times I had been in there brfore so I just laid back down and closed my eyes but didn't sleep. In a few minutes I felt a small breath of air on my face and craked open an eye to look into two green ones. I jolted up and butted heads with whoever was hovering over me and saw Atom fall off the bed.

"Owie!" He exclaimed and I got out of bed to check if he was alright. I noticed that he had a tourniquet of bandages around his stomach and a cotton square swab thing (A/N: No clue what they're called, sorry.) on his cheek that was held in place by some small medical tape. He was rubbing his head and I sighed a little in relief to know that he wasn't seriously injured.

"'Bout time you got up." I heard a voice chime from the door to see Nova with a couple bandages of her own, but nothing appeared too serious.

I gave a small smile and Atom was jumping up and down in excitement. "Yayayayayayaaaay!" He cheered while running around the room until Nova caught him by the arm.

"Shush! Atom, Toxic's still asleep so settle down." She saidn and Atom stopped jumping.

"Oh, sorry…" He mumbled and grabbed my hand. "Come on! Everyone's worried about you!" The kid said sounding as giddy as a school girl. I smiled and followed with Nova trailing a little behind.

We came into the main room and everyone was there except for Toxic and Clarity. Atom startled everybody by running up to and shaking evryone in turn explaining that I was awake. Ruby was first to get to me and she landed on my shoulder while nuzzling me under the chin. Then Otto tackled me -though I didn't fall over- and hugged my waist.

"Yahoo! Now wejust have to wait for Toxic and then everyone'll be awake!" He cheered and I smiled.

"Actually, Clarity is sleeping in her room right now."Gibson said after clearing his throat. Poor thing must have studied herself to sleep.

"Way to pull through that one!" Sprx said with his usual cocky grin. Chiro walked up to me with a smile.

"We kinda didn't have enough time to stay, but Slingshot wanted me to tell you that he's looking forward to see you again." He said and I smiled a little. Maezono must have gotten away again, but I guess that it'd be like that for a long time. But what didn't?\

Later that day, I was sitting in the observation deck and hugging my knees ot my chest. I don't know why, I guess just for some peace. Roby wasn't there since she was sleeping soundly in my room, Otto, Nova, Sprx and Chiro were playing video games, Gibson was in his lab and Toxic and Clarity still hadn't woken up. I didn't really know what Antauri was up to, he never really told anyone.

I just watched the stars glide by as the Super Robot flew and it was a very spectacular sight.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I heard a deep voice say and I whirled around to see Antauri standing behind me with one of his famous half smiles. I smiled back and nodded then gestured for him to sit down next to me.

He seemed slightly hesitant at first, but nonetheless sat down and looked out at the stars with me. There was a long silence but I didn't really mind since I'm used to it.

"I have a feeling you'll find Shuggazoom quite intruiging." Antauri said out of nowhere. I agreed with him, that was for certain but I was actually kinda scared. I mean, I would surely have stuck out like a sore thumb. He could see my worried expression even though I tried so hard to hide it and put a cool hand on my arm.

"You'll be fine. And you should't be worried about what may or may not come." He said. I just took this as a 'relax and quit being a worry-wart'. I smiled with a nod and looked back out at the stars. But knowing how things were going lately maybe life was finally going to slow down for a little while.

WHOOO!! Finished! This literaly took about a week to finish up since I had school and everything…soo….BUUUSYYYYY!! Oh well, at least I posted now. And don't rely on so having a new chappie this weekend, it's getting reall iffy now. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and for waiting (hopefully) patiently. As usual, excuse any typos and please review.


End file.
